Path of redemption part 3
by Lazaruss
Summary: It's DONE ! My path of redemption trilogy is comple. If you are new in this, I strongly recomend that you reed previous two parts first.
1. Chapter 1

**Legacy of Kain ; Path of redemption 3**

Lazaruss : Okey... This should complete my "Path of redemption" trilogy. I'm only going to advise you to reed the previous two parts first, before this one or you might find your self confused. Nosgoth has changed, Kain has changed, and it has bean 1350 years** since Defiance. If you don't know how to find the first two parts click on " Author : Lazaruss " abowe the title of this story. Have fun.  
**

**Chapter one ; visits**

After a long and troublesome day,an old general finally retreated to his home to get some rest. For the entire day his men scouted the country side, but there was no trace of any of the vampires. The fact was not unexpected, but it was disappointing and discouraging. Those actions had to be pinned on someone.

His bed room was dark and appealing for an old man like him, who has spent this day working restlessly, chasing shadows. Decorated with various military commendations and pictures of previous exploits, it stood as his own utopia where he could blend in and get some of that wanted rest. His bed was welcoming him like an old friend he could always turn to in a time of need, and with a smile of remission he crawled under its sheets and tended to fall asleep quickly. But it was denied to him. He was in the army for too long to sleep when there was unsettled work to be done, and despite the fact he could do nothing, his thoughts kept spinning him around the subject.

He opened his eyes after a few minutes realizing he won't be able to sleep tonight and took a look around the room just to get his mind of these things. The first thing that caught his eye was his medal for exquisite leadership he got practically at the beginning of his service. Even then the other superiors knew, he could one day surpass any of them. His picture of him with his first unit deep in the jungles of Termagent where they were stationed for three years with practically no contact with the outside world. Many other plaques and memories of those old days when he was a young soldier, stood before him as a testament of a good lived life. But not tonight. In these last years before his retirement he wondered if he made a mistake by allowing them to exist. Who will keep them in check after he is gone ?

Gazing more around the room he came across his comfy chair, backed away in the shades. That caught his curiosity. The thing had its front side turned to him, but it was suppose to stand a few feet closer to bed, and not there in that dark corner. As he sharpened his eyes he saw a vision of a figure sitting there, and at once he jumped for his gun, pointing it at the intruder.

" You've sent your men after us, General. "; the figure spoke slightly annoyed

An old soldier sighed slightly relieved, but still didn't lowered his gun. He knew now who his visitor was, and in his presence it would be foolish to lower your defenses.

" Geese, Kain ! You scared to death of me !"

" Fear is a good emotion. "

" Why can't you make an appointment like a normal person ?"

" Because I'm not. "; the vampire replied politely and than he lifted forward to the scarce light of the moon that shined trough the window :" I taught we agreed not to cross into each others territory. "

" You've killed one too many this time. It's bad enough covering your tracks as you kill randomly, now I have to… "

" We need to feed as well. "; Kain cut him off decisively

" That's not the point here. "

" O, but it is. There are 154 vampires and 4 789 523 452 humans in Nosgoth, you and I included. Considering everyone, you got the best of this math. "

" Look, Kain… "; General said in a tone that clearly stated that this conversation was draining him :" We agreed that you take what… who you must, to survive. People of the streets can't be traced to you or us. But when you've killed Sandra you've stirred the meter considerably. Now I can't… "

" Wait a minute. "; Kain stood up in misunderstanding :" What are you talking about ?"

His sudden gesture made General Leiman pull back a bit before the fear, that Kain's move would cause, but the old soldier knew better than to give into it. It was more a precaution than terror that made him back away slightly, and once he saw the confusion on Kain's face he continued, still holding him on the sight of his weapon :

" Don't play the ignorance game with me, vampire. You would have me believe that you can't keep your thrall in check ? One of you killed her. Ether you, or one of your vampires. "

Kain was greatly disturbed by this. His eyes twitched slightly left and right as he considered what he'd just heard.

" We have kept our side of the deal, General. "

" Well, a vampire killed Regent Sandra, there's no doubt about that. If it wasn't you, than who was it ?"

" You are sure, it was a vampire ?"

" The surveillance was tested. We couldn't see the attacker on the video, and the bodies of her and her armed escort were drained of blood. They became ash soon after. "

" Interesting. "; Kain said in a worried tone :" Someone wants us to start waging war with each other. "

The old general had his doubts about this. Kain could still be lying trying to cover his mistakes or leading NUC by some of his plans. But somewhere deep down he knew that it wasn't so, and while he decided to believe him, he didn't dismiss the other options.

Kain continued as if he was talking to him self :

" My senses can keep track of every one of my children and much more, but still I wasn't able to sense this ?"

He passed over his shock and determination resumed its dominance over his face. He turned to the window and opened it.

" Let's say, I believe you're innocent. "; General Leiman said :" Who else could have killed our regent ?"

Kain stood on the window and spoke looking at the night :

" Ether an ingenious human, or... "

" Or… "

" Something else. "; he was just about to go, but than he stopped

" I'll need to see that video for my self. "

" So, you'll look into the case ?"; General asked with a smile

Kain didn't answer. He just turned to him, serious and anticipating. General slowly stood up and opening his briefcase he took out a video disk. But he didn't give it to him nicely, but tossed it to him, still aiming him with his pulse-gun. He still didn't trust him to be completely innocent in the meter, but that attitude actually amused his visitor.

" You've done well, General. "; the ancient vampire said pleased :" Perhaps one day I'll let you amongst the ranks of my children. "

General Leiman spread his eyes in fear and got a tighter grip of his weapon, but Kain just smiled politely saying :

" One day soon, before the age chews you up ? To become a part of Adella's house ?"

" No, thank you ! I'd rather die of old age than share your curse. "

" A wise choice. "; Kain laughed amused and jumped out the window.

Adella, Tarian and Jasmine met up before the entrance to the underground mausoleum. The night was clear and fresh which made it most appealing to a vampire, but despite the pleasant scenery, there was much disturbance in their sire's call. The ground was bare and cowered with small gray dust, like a kind of desert that surrounded the ancient cemetery and separated it from the nearby forest. Ancient headstones all decayed and erased still rose from the earth but now they were just rocks without any reference of to who they were dedicated to. Time has erased all traces of human hands from them and covered them in mold and ugly herbs and weeds that sparsely grew scattered over the soil. The entrance to the crypt still stood un-swayed even after more than three thousand years, though many columns that once stood at the doorway were now lying on the ground broken and toppled. An opened dour caught the last rays of light and the inviting darkness practically begged them to come in. Upon the entrance the gate shut behind them and Kain's whisper welcomed them echoing trough the empty halls :

" …Come to me… Do not be afraid… "

Adella was afraid, unlike Tarian and Jasmine. This was a place where she died and was reborn as a vampire. Most of this troublesome experience left her memories, but seeing these gruesome tombs yet again started making it come back to her, and old fears bubbled up within her. Every turn, every stone, down to sand of moldy bones was crying out to her of her previous passing like it was yesterday, and she walked the corridors with great difficulty. But she walked them none the less, knowing that it isn't in her power to refuse Kain's command.

" Take it easy, big sister. "; Jasmine said encouraging :" I can smell your fear from here. "

" I'm… fine. "

" This was… the place of your resurrection… a most troubling experience… "; Tarian said smelling her emotions

It wasn't a surprise for them that he could tell it so distinctly. His dark gift included such sharp senses. At times he would have to burry him self under ground to get some rest from various taints of this world, but his perception also served as his sixth sense which he could use in combat extensively.

" So this was where you were stripped of your humanity. "; Jasmine said looking around :" Not much of a birth place. At least you don't have birthday parties here. "

" I'm sure you both are fascinated by it, "; Adella popped annoyed :" but I just want to get this over with as quickly as possible. "

Her rudeness earned her a couple of angry looks and she bowed her head down ashamed :

" I'm sorry. I just don't like to remember what happened to me the last time I was here. "

" Our sire obviously taught that coming here will be some kind of a lesson to you. "; Tarian noticed

" Perhaps not. "; Jasmine added :" Who can plunge the depths of his mind ?"

" In any case, you are not alone trough this. "; Tarian added placing his palm on her shoulder :" We are here with you, all the way. "

Adella smiled at them innocently and gratefully :

" Thank you. It does me good to draw courage from you. "

She turned towards the tomb-filled walls and suddenly they weren't so frightening to her, not now when her siblings were there to aid her, and all three steadily paced on to their sire's quarters.

The great room was just as Adella remembered it the first time she awoke within its gray walls. Kain still had no taste for housekeeping. Some torn old books lied scattered around the flour amidst many old bones, an old marble pedestal occupied its place in the corner, and also the stone table upon which she opened her vampire eyes for the first time. The only new details were a large ancient tapestry of a young black-haired knight in white armor that cowered the wall opposite to the entrance, a big stone coffin placed sidelong the wall and the flour, and also the stone table held a set disk player that stood out of the rest of decor. At first they didn't recognized this knight on tapestry, but than his familiar eyes and arrogant face reached out to them and they realized simultaneously who it was. It was their sire. This fraction of his former life intrigued them, especially Adella who realized that Kain too rose from here and the knowledge was so rewarding her fears vanished almost instantly. She knew that she will newer again fear this place so distinctly. This small fragment of ancient past comfort them and with impressed glares they've watched the innocence the tapestry radiated with. Adella came and reached for the pattern, but didn't touch it. It was too old and the smallest draft threatened to turn it to sand.

" It's hard to imagine… "; Jasmine started :" That he was once… "

" …like us. "

They smiled. Suddenly the stone lid of the coffin glided away to the left revealing Kain on the bed of black soil inside, with arms gripping the hilt of the reaver on his chest. He opened his eyes and arose at their presence taking a swift glare at the tapestry :

" You'll be surprised how swiftly these memories fade away. Oh yes, you will. "

They weren't startled by him. It was common for him to appear out of nowhere in their presence and they just slowly turned towards him with opened minds ready to welcome his words.

" Every one of us eventually looses his innocence. There are no exceptions. "

" Do you ever regret loosing it ?"; Adella dared to ask

Kain's examining eyes observed the white knight and he sighed.

" This is the last strand of my memory of my mortality. There is nothing else except this image of this foolish human. "; he turned his attention on them, and spoke with a serious tone :" Clouds gathered hidden from even my sight and the storm caught us all of guard. "

" What do you mean sire ? Something unexpected has happen ?"

Kain place the reaver on his back and came to the machine on the stone desk. As he activated it the screen showed a visage of a battle during night between a band of NUC officers and an invisible attacker. It was a massacre. Invisible claws sliced humans and their blood was spilled making the ground red even in shades. It lasted for only a few minutes and than the blood was sucked in the attacker's mouth. They watched it, surprised and confused and than Tarian asked :

" Who was it ?"

" I had my doubts… Now I don't. "; Kain said with his eyes fixed on the screen :" It was an ancient vampire. "

" Exactly how ancient ?"; Jasmine spoke looking at him

" Very ancient. "

" You aren't talking about your self, are you ?"

Kain came and deactivated the screen :

" This act was a message. Someone from the old days made his presence known. "

" Do you know who ?"

" No… "; Kain said grudged in his efforts to remember the past :" They all died… every one of them. I was certain I was the last. "; the wrinkles on his face withdrawn and he smiled deliciously :" Puzzles, puzzles… how they love to divert our attention. "

" If this attacker has malignant intentions, "; Jasmine deducted :" he will come after the houses first, and than you, sire. "

" Most probably. "

" We must be ready for this. "; Tarian said

" And we must find him or her before more damage is done. "; Adella added

Kain reached for the pedestal in the corner and two similar rings hovered from it to Jasmine's and Tarian's palms. They were like the ring Adella wore on a silver chain around her neck, the ring that Kain once removed from his huge left ear and placed in her palm as a memory.

" These trinkets, "; Kain started :" will summon me to your aid should you find your selves in a need. Use them wisely, but do not hesitate. "

" Thank you, sire. "; Jasmine and Tarian replied

Adella just smiled happily and together with her siblings went for the dour.

" One more thing… "; Kain stopped them

They turned to him again wondering and he smiled at them :

" My past progeny was stripped of their will. They were blind in their loyalty and fanatical in their devotion to me. Perhaps it was a necessity at the time to achieve cruelty we strived for. But the freedom and unity you and your houses retained has brought me more joy than their viciousness. I am very proud of you. "

" Thank you, sire. "; Tarian said happily

" I don't want to be just your sire and mentor. I also want to be your father. "

" And perhaps even our friend ?"; Adella asked with a restrained smile

Kain had to put on his cold face again to hide him self behind it and in this guise he gestured them to leave. As he found him self alone he faced the reaver, retaining the look for a minute or two :

" No one could ever surpass you. "

_Lazaruss : For the rest of the story you'll have to wait untill i return from the sea. Reviews are velcome._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two ; a visitor**

As she walked back to the outside, Adella wasn't the least bit scared. This was a good lesson for all three of them and they all paced pleased and confident. They went out and it was time to go their separate paths. Tarian would go north, Jasmine east and Adella west, but first they tossed one last look at Kain's mausoleum.

" I think we've melted his ice a little bit. "; Jasmine noticed :" Who knows… In a century or two… "

Tarian laughed trying to imagine Kain picking flowers on a happy meadow.

" Keep dreaming, Jasmine. "; Adella said thoughtfully, but than added :" Still, it's not wrong to dream. "

At the sound of those words, Tarian seamed to have had some reminder or a realization.

" Adella… "; he started :" …If you'd like, I could give you a ride… My craft is right over there… "

" No thanks. "; she looked at him gratefully :" If you don't mind I would enjoy a walk right now. It's not so far to my sanctuary, and besides you two have much to travel even without me on your back. "

" Whisper when you get there. " he said :" Just so… You know. "

" Dear Tarian ; Always there for his sisters. "; she smiled at him :" Feel free to stop by. It's always good to see you both. "; she turned and walked on into the woods.

Tarian stood there while she was lost out of the reach of his senses, and finally sighed almost sadly.

" Oh, my god. "; Jasmine realized :" How is this possible ?"

It was as if Tarian only than noticed she was still here.

" Errr… what do you mean ?"

" You hide your feelings well, but you've slipped this time. A vampire in love with another vampire !"

He sighed :

" Only… she doesn't notice. "

" She's immature at some points, but this… This is unexpected. None could notice this on purpose. None would think it's even possible. "

" It's not. "; Tarian cut her off :" We can't… I can't feel the passion. "; He looked at her sadly :" There's no passion, no kisses, no mortal pleasures for the likes of us. The only comfort we receive is in the taste of blood… But still I can't resist being drawn to her. My undead heart wants to jump out of my chest just to be near her. I… "; his face fell on his palm.

Jasmine placed her arm over his shoulder, hugging him :

" … You could at least tell her… "

" No. If she denies me, I'll suffer even more, and if she accepts, we both will, longing for what we can not have. It's better this way. "; he looked at her :" Don't tell anyone. "

" My lips are sealed. "

Tarian and Jasmine were good friends, even before they've crossed paths with Kain. But at one point things started going down hill for Tarian. He lost his job, he found him self up to his neck in depths and he even gave in to alcohol. For two years he struggled to move on, but some old depths came along, he got mugged and traits started knocking on his dour. Jasmine tried to help, but nothing she tried was working, and soon the money started to run out for her too. Tarian fled in the slums not to drag her down with him, and it was there where he met his sire, or where Kain met him. Tarian still remembered how he whispered from every corner, overwhelming him with his voice but nowhere to be seen :

" Lost lamb Tarian… "

" Who are you ! Where are you !"

" You've intrigued me enough to offer you this choice. I am a vampire, and I offer you a way out of the maze of your troubles. "; the voice continued as Tarian laughed :" I want to give you the darkest gift of all, Tarian ; the gift of a new life as a vampire. "

" It seams I've had a few drinks too many. "; Tarian said grabbing for his laughing face

" But if this was real… "; the voice said :" … if this wasn't some drunken hallucination, what would you say to such an offer ? An escape into a new world, with new troubles and new possibilities ?"

Tarian made a stupefied grin at the shade before him :

" A new world…? "; he laughed :" Sure. Why not ? I've had enough of this one. "

Kain stepped before him than, dispersing the drunken fog in his head and Tarian found him self shocked and frozen in fear. The next time he opened his eyes, he was a vampire. Kain begun to instruct him that night, but a few days after Jasmine came along searching for him. Somehow she tracked him down to the slums. It was a surprise for both of them when they ran into each other, and she tried to flee, but Kain froze her legs on the spot. Tarian never knew why Kain didn't kill her, instead of making her into his sister, but what ever his reasons were they were both children of the night from than on. Although Tarian had no relatives, Jasmine's family mourned her death and he always felt responsible for her from than on. A month later they've met Adella, who was surprised to meet them as they were to meet her, and they all became a family eventually. Tarian developed the ability to handle fire and flame, while Jasmine could call upon the plants to come alive for instance to have roots of tries dig it self out of the ground, even to make them attack her enemies.

Tarian was long since angry at the world for being cast down in the gutter, so now with vampiric powers and strengths at his disposal he grew to be quite cruel to those who he counted amongst his enemies, sometimes even his house members and he considered him self the strongest of them all, perhaps trying to escape his shameful weakness that caused him to flee in the slums in the first place. He passed some of that on Jasmine who too was bitter, not at the world that rejected her, but at her former husband who almost immediately after her death found him self a new wife. He also died "mysteriously" after a couple of weeks. Eventually they've left these childish grudges aside, tending to be more like Adella and their three houses became quite close like a real family.

Jasmine looked at the earth road before them. Though nature opened its secrets to her and the Zatara house, she still hasn't completely unlocked the mystery of bat form. Kain would rather have them all learn on their own and she really came close, but there was a few bugs left to unravel. It was time to walk, but as they started, two figures came down the dirty road encountering with them. They both instantly realized what was wrong and hissed at the stranger next to Adella.

For the past hover Kain constantly watched the battle video, rewinding it times and again. He was searching the pattern or any clue to the vampire attacker, and the more he watched the more did the moves and the slaughter seemed familiar. As he imagined the figure and its shape he realized that its arms were broad too much to be normal. They were completed with wings.

" … Could it be… ?"

" Hardly a chamber… "

The gesture Kain made was so fast it extended beyond the light making his body bounce the rays away and glitter chaotically in its new position. He was facing the speaker and the reaver was pointed at the intruder's chest, but the intruder didn't seem like he was startled. Instead he resumed his sentence with out any breaking :

" … worthy of a ruler, wouldn't you say ?"

Shock exploded over Kain's face as he recognized him. The creature looked like a giant bat with arms and wings merged together. The skin of each wing was connected to the hips and legs and also a short tail stretched from the back to the ground. Wings were un spread with their supporting bones gathered close to one another, making arms largely free to move like a human would use them, but they were obviously proportional to that of a bat and more than sufficient to fly. Red and white clothing was now torn so the wings could emerge out of it and the cape he once wore was gone. A pair of huge ears dominated the bold head and that was where the similarities with the bat ended. He had green skin and a statue so familiar Kain could do little else but stare at him :

" Just the look on your face made all the centuries worth wile. "; Vorador said with a satisfied laughter trough closed lips :" Priceless… "

Kain swallowed his shock and regained his dominant attitude :

" You are dead. Turel and Zephon killed you. "; he said still holding the reaver pointed at him

" Those infants !"; Vorador finally burst with laughter :" Surely you had doubts about their success !"

" These doubts vanished somewhere in two and a half thousand years. "

Vorador stilled himself, bended his wings while crossing his arms behind his back, and sighing satisfied :

" Has it bean that long ?"

" Under which rock were you hiding all this time ? You would have been spotted anywhere in Nosgoth. "

" No, Kain. I would have bean spotted anywhere in your Empire. That's why I went to the only place in Nosgoth your rule did not reach ; The Eternal Prison. "

" The Eternal Prison !"; Kain realized loudly and than grudged :" I should have known. "

Vorador observed him coldly and than started pacing around the chamber :

" You have grown strong and powerful, Kain. You always did develop fast. "; he tossed a look at him over his shoulder :" And the soul reaver makes you more than a mach to any one, indeed any thing I can imagine. "

" Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand !"

" Traits of death with hesitation are uncommon for you. You never asked for a reason before. "

" If anyone deserves my judgment to hesitate, it would be you. "

" Ah… So you didn't change that much after all. How about… curiosity ?"; Kain's eyes glittered slightly and Vorador smiled :" For all the past time I waited and watched. I should have resurfaced ages ago, but a long… hibernation slowed me down. "; He stretched the wings on his arms displaying their magnificence :" Once it was done, you've vanished from the face of the earth, and that boy of yours Desmond was your only remain. "

" And you did nothing to prevent him from making an alliance with the Hylden. "

" Why would I care ?"

" Indeed… "; Kain gained a thoughtful look :" You were banished from your home to the Eternal Prison, you've watched helplessly as my Empire corrupted the land, you've seen and suffered perhaps everything I ever did and now… what ?"

Vorador shook his head in denial :

" Rash, Kain. With you it is always business, business, business. I taught we could go hunting together. To catch up on old times. "

Kain just grew darker with the reaver still pointed at him. Vorador laughed :

" Of course, how could you drop your guard before someone who threatens your "utopia" ? You were a conqueror because you were weak, and now you are benevolent when you've grown strong. Both than and now, you've always made sure that nothing can shake your selfish world. "

" Pardon me if I'm not so willing to give you my trust. But you are wrong about few things. "; he placed the reaver on his back and turned away :" I have no desire for your death. All you'll get from me is a warning not to shake my selfish world any more. Now, get out. "

Vorador passed his palm over those short tentacles that occupied his chin with constant gaze upon him, and than finally went for the dour. At the exit he tossed :

" You really are different, but you still amuse me. "

" You'll find I'm like scissors ; first you play and than you loose your eye. "

" I have little things left to loose… Unlike you. "; he vanished in the darkness

Kain sighed. He really had no desire to kill him, despite the fact that everything in his being told him otherwise. Now he will constantly have to look over his shoulder for Vorador's moves. But still, he had always had respect for the old bat and considering everything they went trough he wouldn't just kill him at sight. In the end Kain was lonely in this land and Vorador's presence made him smile slightly. It meant that his world didn't die completely.

Overcoming his feelings, he began to wonder about Vorador's motives. Long ago, at the early days of his Empire, the clans closed around Termagent forest and sealed Vorador's mansion from the rest of the land. Being denied the air, Vorador had no choice but to strike at the nearest ones, hoping to wipe them out in one strong unexpected blow. But despite the fact that Kain didn't want to attack him, he was more than prepared for any Vorador's move and the nearby clans of Zephon and Turel bounced him back. After that Kain gave the order to advance, but stayed out of it him self and the angry clans stormed Vorador's mansion to the ground. Turel and Zephon informed that they've personally killed him and dumped his body in the swamp waters. After a several centuries Kain truly did believe them, but now it seemed that Vorador eluded them after all. He always was comfortable in isolation and the Eternal Prison must have bean the perfect sanctuary for him. But to watch helplessly as the land decayed and the atrocities the corruption spawned must have bean more than difficult. And now once again Kain had it all, and Vorador had nothing. He will definitely want his vengeance, and it will be to reverse the situation. He will want to strip Kain of everything and seize it for him self.

Realizing that was not so shocking. Kain was well prepared to deal with anyone who would attempt to such a thing and he sadly sighed also realizing that if Vorador does try something, they will have to fight to the death. It didn't suit his tastes and desires but he was willing to play the game in that direction.

The calling of the rings almost startled him. All three were summoning him at the same time. And at the same place. The call was coming from Adella's living quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three ; bitter harvest**

Dark chambers of Adella's sanctuary stood empty and deserted, even the servants were gone. The silent darkness never smelled so foul. It was a smell of treachery. There was very little sign of combat, only a few toppled sofas, some extinguished torches and candles, but there was more than enough foreign footprints ; a testament of a most shameful defeat. The Sumnali were incapacitated somehow and than taken away, and not just them but also the Tergetti and the Zatara. The action was simultaneously conducted in all three sanctuaries during his conversation with Vorador and worse yet, it was performed by humans. Kain wondered what kind of a new weapon it was that knocked out all of them simultaneously, and so fast none of them had a chance to call for help. It was expected and obvious that Vorador's hand was all over this act. His conversation with Kain was enough of a distraction for humans to strike at that time. Using them to achieve his goals was never before Vorador's stile but that alone was what was making this so brilliant. Kain would be impressed if he wasn't angry while he walked towards Adella's living quarters. He walked steadily but not with great haste for he was more than late to prevent what has happened.

Adella, Tarian and Jasmine were still here, but for some reason they didn't answer him. He sensed they were filled with great content and pleasure, which made him worried, but it didn't change his iron intent. As he barged in the chamber he found them altered. Erotic music filled the air with electric charge emanating from the disk player in the corner, and his three offspring were dancing on it giving into the energy, completely ignoring everything else including his presence. They were even dressed differently. Adella was now practically naked, only in a black bra and panties, and from her arms hung gentle transparent curtain-like sheets stretched between her palms and shoulders dragging slightly on the ground even when she would extend her arms. Jasmine was in shining black leather that exposed her legs and the inside of her breasts, connected on the silver metal collar around her neck, and Tarian wore an unbuttoned white silken shirt and tight black trousers. All three were unreachable by his word or a thought, continuing their dance and touching their naked skin like a group of lovers.

Kain slowly but angrily came down the stairs. At his approach the disk player blew up in a small flash as an expression of his state of mind. Only than did they noticed him and all three instantly hissed at him with their claws at the ready. The next moment they were all captured in bonds of his kinetic shackles. They began to behave like animals, shacking their heads and snapping their jaws, occasionally releasing cat-like screams trough their sharp teeth. Kain approached Adella first and raised his palm before her. She tried to bite him, but his will began to pore into her and she tossed her head up in a paralyzing shock. Strands of his spirit were released to probe her and see how to restore her from this spell. Adella was possessed by a foreign will. It was so strong it squeezed her soul and held it chocking in some dark corner of her being. She couldn't even cry to be released, instead she just hung there chained in the hell of her own self, forced to watch helplessly as the bride acts trough her. This parasitic spirit was the bride, and it was now her jailor and her driving force, the entity in control of her body and her mind.

Cold sparks of rage passed trough Kain's eyes, and Adella started to shake as the combat with the bride begun. Strips of Kain's anger circled around it, squeezing it like a piton, but it fought back. Kain had to put most of his focus into it and the scalpel like shards of his will begun to bite and dent the parasitic ghost. It attacked with animal rage, like Kain's efforts were a virus within its host and begun to suffocate the anger and will Kain pored into her. But Kain's anger was not to be extinguished so lightly, and the bride begun to fade before it. Adella managed to gain some freedom, and she joined all her efforts with Kain aiding him as much as she could. Finally her own tormented grateful look begun to return to her face and she even managed to smile slightly to him trough thin strands of smoke that fled over her face. Kain took a short pause to notice it. It was the ring dangling on a silver chain around her neck. As Kain fought and begun to destroy the alien spirit within her, the ring started to smoke and melt away. It was now glowing orange, making a burned mark between her breasts. The ring was the source of this magic. Vorador's ring that he once gave to Kain, and that Kain passed on to her and also the identical replicas to Tarian and Jasmine. Vorador has used these rings to do this to them, and the realization stung him ; giving them these rings he practically handed them over to Vorador on a platter. It was Kain's good fortune that Vorador was decapitated, or he might have chosen to use the same trick on Kain, or was it ? Why didn't Vorador ever try something like this on him before ? Perhaps he did, but failed because of Nupraptor's curse. He decided not to ponder this any more until he frees them all, but as he looked back at Adella he saw something in her eyes that was clearly intended for him. She was frightened all of the sudden, and was trying to tell him something… to warn him of something.

Kain suddenly turned only to be blinded by a flash of sickeningly purple color. It faded on the torch light, leaving him on the ground hissing trough his teeth in pain. It was Vorador, but as soon as he realized it, the pain started to break his senses like glass. It was way beyond Moebiusse's staff and it swiftly got even worse. Those mighty senses that could once gaze across the entire land were now reduced to less than a humans and the darkness that gained hold became huge and terrifying. But he didn't have time to fear, since the pain progressed trough every inch of his being constantly growing and chocking him. As much as he struggled he couldn't make it stop but he did managed to cry out some barely understandable words :

" _What is this !"_

Vorador approached slowly with a face full of cold loathing. Kain could still see him trough the black smoke, and as he came closer, Kain smiled lightly. Vorador realized ; the soul reaver wasn't on Kain's back. And if it wasn't with Kain it could be anywhere. The fact made Vorador grow angry for a moment but his green face faded out of Kain's eyes as his torment continued.

At the wave of Vorador's palm, Adella, Tarian and Jasmine were free and they passed by their sire to stand behind Vorador, although Adella did it with an insecure walk. As she joined them, Tarian and Jasmine begun to use their charms on her trying to seduce her back to their side and Vorador kneeled down to Kain who was lying on his stomach. He was barely moving, taking short breaths and releasing long silent growls with his eyes half closed.

" You came here without the reaver, thinking you can handle what ever I throw at you. "; Vorador said and his words were like strings that pierced the pain, the only thing in this world that wasn't ripping him apart :" Handle it than ! Can you hear them, Kain ? Can you hear their screams ? All the souls that suffered at your hand. "

And Kain heard it, every single one who ended its existence in him. This was the very pain that he caused to others, and now he was re-living it again as all his victims together. His soul was being devoured a thousand times in a second by the reaver, blood was being drained out of him, searing fangs and claws found their way to every inch of his flesh and even their fears and horrors crawled into his hart. It was unbearable.

" Isn't it remarkable ?"; Vorador's voice came to him :" How bitter this harvest has become. Guilt is the one true poison. Enjoy the fruits of your own labor, Kain. I know I am. "

Kain somehow managed to realize that he was now hanging on a pair of chains on the wall in the room… did Adella's quarters even have chains ? He couldn't remember. The world collapsed around him into flame of suffering leaving him alone in this hell with nothing but that hideous voice to increase his dementia.

As Tarian and Jasmine chained Kain's wrists to the wall and left him hanging there, Vorador approached Adella and took the ring off of her neck. Despite it, she still remained as she was, in a silent conflict and struggle. The bride was still within her laughing at her week efforts, but still she struggled against her with all she could.

" You would have undone this, had I've allowed you. "; Vorador continued while flipping the half melted ring in his palm. He turned to him again :" These three now belong to me. They are my brides and I won't let you take them from me. "

Adella shook a little like in vertigo, but Tarian and Jasmine came to comfort her and help her get back on their side. Vorador approached Kain and lifted his chin to face him :

" Where is the reaver ?"

Kain tried to say something but instead he coughed out some blood that spilled on the flour. His skin begun to release long feathers of white smock that stench the air around him. Ignoring the odour, Vorador came closer :

" Where have you hidden it ?"

" …_go…t… to… "_

" Yes ?"

" …_hell… "_

Vorador had to pull his face away not to loose a peace of it in Kain's snapping jaws.

" Charming. "; Vorador said :" We haven't made any progress, but the night is still young. "; he took out a com link and attuned the frequency :" General Madalty ; this is your anonymous friend. You'll find the last fiend in the underground chambers of their first hole… Yes you'll have to come back here… He won't give you any problems, but I would come prepared if I were you… It's my pleasure, believe me. "

Flame erupted briefly out of Kain's mouth. He was too far away to hear or realize what was going on.

" I'm handing you over to the humans. They'll love you this helpless and broken. "; Kain managed to look at him under his eyes :" How humiliating it will be to have them dissect you with their gadgets… "; the last few breaths of anger were spat at him, but Vorador just smiled :" Good by Kain. "; and turned, leading the three brides out of his awareness.

Walls of the chamber warped into a torture pit with every chunk of hot iron stabbed trough him. Torches on each wall were searing his flesh even without looking at them and he just hung on his chains with liquid melted iron flowing trough his vanes. He was passing trough every one of those sadistic moments that once filled him with pleasure a hundred of them in a second and over a thousand in a minute. Pain erased all but it self out of him, making him a putrid shell of a being that exists only for pokers and knives but still it all was nothing compared to the worst that came ; The bones of his wings were ripped out of his back and he was cast into the abyss, the deepest blue tomb in all of Nosgoth. Water burned his flesh, his skin was pealing away, and the flames left nothing but the cruel devouring lust, the beastly rage for vengeance and destruction that consumed everything else.

He was once more on the flour of the chamber obviously managing to rip out the chains which held him in his agony, but it didn't change a thing. Countless different pains and his cry in a hollow dark remained.

It was too much. In fact, this was the last straw. Was he reduced to this ; a worm to crawl on his belly, forced there by the very those who once perished before him ! The darkness mocked him from depths of his eye sockets and the insane laugher broke trough. He recognized them all, all of them. They were all nothing more than memories lost behind his steps and buried in the dust of his passage.

" _No… I won't… fall to the likes of YOU !"_

The answer came in all of them together and his organs started to crawl under his skin like a river of searing bubbles, but still he didn't avert his sight from them :

" _You are MINE ! You belong to ME ! Every… single… one of you !"_

And the first amongst them started to scream instead of him. Roles started to reverse back the way they rightfully should be, and as soon as their grip was even slightly loosened, they started bursting in their own flame that spread trough them like a forest fire, stretching as far as the vampire could see. The empty darkness was incinerated. Walls gained back their foundations and he was in Adella's room once more.

As his vision cleared, the first thing that caught his sight was a pair of boots placed right in front of his face. His senses instantly flushed back into him and he was once again the power in the land. Shaking his head to force the last bit of his previous experience out, he looked at his company. Men and women in matching green uniforms, similar to those of the NUC but clearly not its member, were surrounding him with their pulse weapons pointed at him. Kain heard thirty two separate hart beets and their blood called out to him like it always does.

With a slow movement, Kain rose from the ground and the chains fell of his wrists at the simple touch of a red talon. Men were all on a distance around him, uncertain but brave and without a clue of the lack of their safety. One would think that he gained some sense of mercy after experiencing everything he caused to those similar, but no. These were nothing but sarafan in new color and the only thing he felt for them was disgust. None of them noticed, but the entrance dour of the room sealed them selves shut slowly and silently.

" This is the one. "; one of them said

The human had certain badges which separated him from the rest and it was obvious that he was the leader. Short black beard and messy hair covered his skinny face. He continued :

" He killed regent Sandra. He must have bean. "

" My god, look at it. "; one female said in a shock :" There's no trace of anything human within him. "

Kain didn't pay attention to their chatter. His calm breaths were enjoying the taste of a world without pain. In freedom he was restored and it was the most pleasurable knowledge of all. But pleasure of life can wait when revenge runs loose. He pooled him self together and smiled lightly in the face of his meal.

" He won't be captured. "; the leader said :" Kill it on my mark. Ready… aim… "

Kain's whisper broke into all of their heads :

" …Frightened blood… in darkness frozen !"

" … f… FIRE !"

Kain simply jumped and the bolts of energy from their weapons passed under him, most of them hitting and killing those on the other side, but it was not the end. Kain dispersed in a horde of black bats and at the same moment all the light in the room went out. Chaos and panic were reining the chamber as the soldiers tried to flee before the unseen creatures. Most of them were shooting blindly but they would more often manage to hit their colleague than one of the flying monsters. Bats were merciless. Their needle like jaws were stabbing every inch of their naked skin, on face hands or anywhere else exposed in the mob, and trough it all Kain's whisper echoed :

" …in darkness frozen, in darkness taken… "

Terror and anarchy flooded the air, but Kain had no intention to stop. Even when some of his bats would take a hit, they would instantly be restored by blood, for he had thousands of jaws now and every bat was a part of a whole. None of them will escape ! None will live ! They will all pay dearly for even thinking of crossing his path !

At last it was over. Their dry dead bodies were making a new carpet over the flour. Kain re-formed him self and the torches relit exposing his handy work. The leader was the only one left, crouching in a corner mad with fear constantly repeating :

" … in darkness… in darkness… in darkness… "

His hair was torn out and numerous cuts and bite marks dominated his head painting his face in red. Kain reached into his thoughts, which was not an easy thing now that he was mad, but none the less he dug up the location of the Sumnali and the rest of his progeny. After killing him as well Kain came to the wooden stairs that led to the exit. As he approached they blew up in splinters and the soul reaver hovered out of them to his palm. It was there all along.

Now, cold anger bubbled up and silently emanated from his being. Vorador has seen enough nights concluded with this one. First to deal with him, and than to set free his captured children. Fortunately they were not to be terminated, but to serve as lab rats in a facility north of Waserbunde. They could wait, unlike Adella, Tarian and Jasmine who were slipping out of his hands farther and farther the longer they remained under Vorador's influence. He shifted in his bat form once more and went for the swamps.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four ; deceit **

Dusk was constantly retaining above and the evening seemed like it will never fall with only the few rays of almost set sun painting the heavens in shade and orange. Few small flames on iron staffs illuminated the terrain slightly. Naked ground was showered with chunks of white broken stone that covered it efficiently but every now and than a lake of brown earth would emerge from underneath. There was no ceiling but a tall rounded wall decorated with pillars and pieces of a giant broken statue was more than enough. It was so big that she couldn't see it while looking up the fade stars. Her naked back were pressed on a hard stone table that became the ground of her pointless struggle and she was just lying there frozen in her torture.

Like two guard dogs, Tarian and Jasmine were lying calmly on a huge rounded stone pedestal on each side of his golden seat and Adella was on a stone table placed on the gravel. She was breathing fast with her painful gaze fixed on the evening sky. Kain harmed the bride within her giving her some freedom, even the ring was off, but it still held her tight, too tight for all her efforts, shackling her to Vorador's will. As he approached she knew him to be next to her, even though she couldn't move her sight to him, but with her greatest effort she managed to sigh the words out :

" … huh… huh… plie… plies… huh… "

" Plies what ?"

"… huh… huh… set… huh… free… huh… huh… "

Vorador placed his finger beneath her chin and lightly lifting her face he brought her in a sitting position :

" Freedom, my dear, is a point of view. "

Black ring on a silver chain, repaired and restored, glittered on the half-dark and as it passed over her face her breathing got faster. Instantly she was utterly helpless and defeated once more stuffed behind an iron bride, and a smile of satisfaction and relief appeared on her face followed by calm normal breathing. She faced Vorador and gratefully spoke :

" I missed you while I was away, master. "

She kissed his green lips and a barely noticeable growl came from Tarian's direction.

" Now, my dear, "; Vorador started :" I have a special task for you. "

He presented a golden goblet decorated with rubies and she took it in her palms. She kneeled before him razing the empty cup like a sacred relic and he sliced his wrist poring his blood into it. The aroma of the vintage was too compelling for a young vampire and the bride Adella was practically driveling once the cup would come too close to her face. It took all her will not to taste it but she resisted for that was Vorador's biding.

" Kain's heart is ready to be ignited. "

Adella smiled following Vorador's feelings and begun to absorb every word in his plan.

Another busy day was over and ex-general Leiman exhaustedly walked in his living quarters. Chaos still burned within the ranks of NUC following the murder of Regent Sandra and since he was the most responsible for the presence of vampires he had to put all of his skills into keeping him self unharmed. It was he who allowed Kain and Adella to flee after Desmond was killed, he who held a position that they should be left alone and now he was being stripped of his rank like a scapegoat. NUC decided that he should stay out of the meter from now on.

The lights were off. He tried for a light switch but it didn't work. Like this day could get any worse. The light bole must have bean out… or someone was hiding in the shadows, waiting for him. He left his briefcase on the flour and calmly approached a liqueur cabinet opposite to a window displaying a sense of safety and confidence, but while he was poring a drink his hand gently came upon the hilt of his pulse gun. Someone was near the window behind him. The big square glass cork of the bottle displayed no reflection of the intruder, so it must have bean a vampire. Despite his acting, he knew that the creature can smell his true feelings and he swiftly turned pointing his weapon at it.

A big window with its curtains moved away seemed almost like an exit to a balcony. On its other side stretched a clear night and a lower half of a waxing moon peeking underneath the upper edge, slightly illuminating a silhouette of a woman. She was dressed only in black underwear and long transparent wraps on her arms that dragged on the flour.

" My god, Adella. "; he sighed relieved :" When will you people learn how to knock ?"

He begun to put his weapon down but than he stopped to wonder. This didn't seem right. She was like a different person with sensual essences flowing out of her and filling the atmosphere with desires. Her back were on the left edge of the window with her arm on the other, and her long naked legs were slowly lifting her up and down while her free palm was gliding over her neck and breasts like she was bathing in the night's essence. Even an old man had to feel her electrifying pool but instead it made him disturbed and a little frightened. Every bit of instinct he had was telling him that such a flower has poisonous thorns.

" What have you done to your self ?"; he asked wondering

At the sound of his words she separated from the window and slowly but willfully started approaching him. She was beautiful even in the shadows with her half opened puffy lips and smooth bluish skin tat seemed like it was cowered in moon dust. He backed before her approach restraining those urges, but she kept going until she backed him against the wall. A second later and her arms were around him spreading the seductive juices everywhere around, making his blood boil.

" …what are you doing… ?"; he asked trying not to succumb

" Extending the borders…"; she whispered as her naked thigh slid up his :" … of our friendship… "

It was too much. With his last strength he shoved her back, and he himself jumped away pointing his gun at her :

" I don't know what's gotten into you, but… You ! Was it you who killed regent Sandra !"

Adella hissed from the part of the room illuminated by moonlight and again begun to act like she was bathing in it :

" … master killed… the woman… "

" Kain ! Why ?"

But she had no further intention to indulge him. Instead she smiled and made a stepped closer in a most sensual manner, but he powered his gun extending his arm even more in her direction :

" Stay where you are ! I don't want to use this !"

" No, you don't… "

She was now all a shade but her eyes glittered with some inner glow and became more visible than the edge of the moon outside. One could clearly make them out on her face, big sapphire blue disks like clear mountain lakes sparkling on the stars. They were so beautiful. He was unable to resist but to sink deep into her gaze and the next moment she had him under her spell.

" … leave the toy and come to me… "; she said in a passionate breath and he returned the gun in its boots and entered her arms with a smile of satisfaction

With a strong arm she pressed him against the wall and presented a golden goblet filled with blood.

" Master commands for your death. "; she slowly pored the goblet over his head :" Come… let us find it. "

The reaver blade cut its way trough a wall of thick swamp weed and the ancient residence finally came before Kain's sight. It loomed before him just as he remembered it the first time he saw it without a dent of time upon it. Over the long centuries the building finally collapsed leaving nothing but a stone upon a stone and now it was rebuilt by its owner's powerful magic. When the sarafan ripped his heart out, Yanoss collapsed his sanctuary by his last will before his death. A powerful vampire could use his magic in such a way to even resurrect a fallen citadel from its rubble and Vorador has used it to bring a piece of Kain's memory to life. It was so inviting that it was too obvious. Vorador wanted him here but at the moment it seemed irrelevant.

The naked stone courtyard was unguarded and so far every step seemed the same as it was thousands of years ago when he first sought him out, but Kain didn't stop to notice. As he swiftly but carefully paced on he had only one thought on his mind ; to kill Vorador. Just a remembrance of the pain he caused him made his brain hurt, he enslaved his children, and he stirred the situation between vampires and humans that finally begun to show some signs of progress. Kain sharpened his claws and the soul reaver hummed in anticipation waiting for a taste of its creator's green flesh.

With a violent kick, Kain broke trough the entrance dour and observed the scenery. A large statue of his host greeted him but this time it too was completed with wings which it was stretching like a gargoyle. Except for that novelty everything was the same as he first saw it to the smallest detail. Expensive and stylish furniture filled empty rooms and corridors, golden carvings decorated columns over the walls and even the same secret passages to torture chambers and the burial ground in the basement stood untouched. But there were no Vorador's pets. His numerous children which he used to call " brides " once fatefully guarded these halls and now not even a fly would stir the deaf silence which dominated this place. A perfect tomb for ether of them.

After a wile of stumbling Kain begun to loose his patience. Vorador was masked from his senses, but his face was laughing at him from behind every wall. He could have been in every shadow or behind every turn and the longer he staid here the more did this maze seem like a giant death trap. But Kain didn't care. If Vorador was smart he will stay hiding, for Kain was so focused that he could sense it as soon as Vorador would begin to make his move.

This game has grown too long and Kain became annoyed. Perhaps this whole set was made just to waist time with it. But as he made a step around the next corner he was in a long corridor made in a gallery. Its walls were decorated with rich tapestries depicting moments of Kain's life. In fact every tapestry depicted a crime or a sin during his decadent rule of Nosgoth in an even worse and more beastly manner. Kain and his lieutenants stood before ruined cities, upon mountains of corpses, laughing like mad or like dark clouds of smoke from the seared buildings prayed upon women and children that fled before them in terror. Rivers of blood, screams of pain the taint of wrongs seemed like it can't ever be washed away and it all made him wonder if this was really his doing and not some exaggerated mockery. He was in every one of these images but the face seemed so distant and foreign it couldn't be true.

But it was true enough. He did burned all those cities, mixed rivers with blood and slain countless innocents in his rage and lust for power. It was all here or at least enough of it to prove a point ; he will never be redeemed.

This distasteful memorial also clearly depicted Vorador's opinion of him. There was not a trace of respect or honor in it and it was more than insulting. Vorador's opinion was a very relevant one in Kain's book. He swallowed his sour emotions while coldly walking down this gallery and at his passing tapestries would ignite and incinerate even before he would walk pass them. At the end of the corridor were a dour and the last tapestry depicting Raziel's cruel fate. He was sinking into the burning abyss with horror blazing in his eyes while Kain and the others atop of the cliff had nothing but loathing and contempt. That image Kain didn't ignite. He tossed a gaze at it and simply left it alone as he kicked the dour open and entered the last chamber.

The legendary bowel of Vorador's retreat extended before him and Vorador sat there at the end of a long dining desk just as he did the first time they've met face to face. From the ceiling of the dining room hung bodies of people hooked by their feet and being drained of blood in various goblets placed on the table. There were also three big crystal chandeliers with small candles casting insufficient light on the room. Darkness was so thick it seemed like the air was made of it and it seemed like shades were a layer of tar besmeared over walls.

" Welcome… "

" Where are they ?"; Kain swiftly interrupted with a silent but penetrating voice

" My brides ? I've left them to starve. Eventually they'll turn on each other and you have already wasted enough time here to prevent it. "

At last in perhaps an eternity fear reached Kain's awareness. Fear for Adella, Tarian and Jasmine who could kill each other in their lust and hunger. It passed the next moment as he focused on Vorador again. He learned long ago to give death to those who ask for it and Vorador has passed the initiation. If he'd let him go now he probably wouldn't get a second chance. Kain's red talon clenched the hilt of the reaver and his iron teeth glittered on the poor lights :

" Pity… "; Kain said :" I had hoped for more time. "

The next moment stretched into an hover. Vorador stood up. Kain jumped from his stand at the entrance and the reaver blazed in his claws chasing the shades away with its energy. As he flied trough the air everything was erased but the cause and Kain's face was colored only in hunger for vengeance. Vengeance for the pain, the mockery, humiliation and his progeny. It was all pored in one single jump. Vorador smiled as he watched Kain fly towards him. Somehow his eyes were too slow to follow Kain's movement rather than running late after his passing, but it seemed like he didn't care about any of it. He was willing to die now.

But as he flied half way to him, Kain's face suddenly changed in a shocking realization. The anger was extinguished replaced by a violent assault of pain and Kain crashed on the table a quarter of way left between Vorador and him. He struggled like in some kind of a seizure, still gripping the reaver and trying to back away from Vorador as fast as he could yelling trough his teeth :

" No… ugh… not now !... RAAAHHH !"

He seemed to be suppressing it and after a while he stood up again like it never happened. But Vorador was still standing with his eyes on the spot where Kain was supposed to land. He didn't move an inch like he was frozen. Something was wrong. He could have used Kain's moment of weakness but instead he did literally nothing. Kain's heart finally calmed and he observed his host more closely. Green skin begun to fade away and the creature changed to a human. It was General Leiman still in his NUC uniform, covered in blood of a powerful and intoxicating smell. Vorador's blood without doubt. It finally made some sense now ; Vorador has blinded him using his own anger against him and he couldn't see trough the simplest illusion placed upon the General, and the blood was enough to provoke him into giving a killing strike. Had it not came to him in this moment… But why ? What good would Vorador have of General's death ?

Walls started to tremble giving an obvious sign that this building has exceeded its expansion date. He grabbed the fortunate human and holding for his still aching chest, Kain teleported them out into the swamps.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five ; Secrets of Naryah**

General Leiman blinked in a splitting headache as he rose from the mud and observed his surroundings. Tentacles of gray fog slowly glided over pounds filled with weeds and the isles of damp soil. Clouds above were so thick it seemed like one could poke them with a finger and pool out a chunk. Dead and moldy trees stretched their naked thorny branches covered with nods and wooden claws like frozen guardians to serve as a warning of trespass and their shades reached out of the mist like they were trying to get him. A squeaking sound of some bird came from the distance and made him jump back on his feet. That's when he noticed Kain who was watching a crumbled stone structure slowly sinking into the mud. The swamps of Termagent finally swallowed Vorador's residence, claming it for oblivion.

" …what happened ?"; he asked trying not to panic

" You don't know how lucky you are. "; Kain answered calmly

He seemed to be in some kind of pain, holding for his chest with his red talon, but it was gone when he turned and faced him. In that moment General remembered what happened in his quarters :

" Adella ! What did you do to her ?"

" This isn't my doing, General. "

" She said it was you who killed Regent Sandra !"; he pointed his gun at him but it found it self in Kain's hand before he fired it.

" Let me simplify that ; This… isn't… my… doing. "; he came and gave him his gun back

General took it in disbelief :

" Than who's doing is it ?"

" Vorador's. "

General recognized that name. Vorador was an ancient vampire decapitated on a public square thousands of years ago. Not many records of him survived their journey trough history but those that did, regarded him like an ancient evil, dead and defeated. Enough was remembered to know that if Kain was telling the truth, they were all in big trouble. It disturbed him greatly, next to Kain who wasn't paying the slightest attention.

" What I don't understand, "; Kain started :" is why did he want me to kill you ?"

At the sound of those words General's gray eyebrows lifted. He realized why he was as lucky as Kain labeled him.

" Why, why, why… "; Kain considered loudly and his palm passed over his forehead :" What could he possibly gain from that !"

General pooled his senses together :

" Okay, don't get upset. Let's look at this logically ; what would have happened if… you have killed me ?"; he swallowed half loudly

" Nothing ! I would still find him and destroy him. Except that I would have one more reason to do so, since Adella would never speak to me again… "

A period of silence followed as they looked at each other :

" It seems to me, "; General started :" that he wants to provoke you. This is all about you. "

" No, you are wrong !"; Kain realized :" I was a fool ! I know now what he wants. I should have seen it earlier. "

" What ?"

Kain finally turned his attention to him :

" Go home, General. "

" O, no ! I'm going with you. "

Kain snorted, and placed his palms together summoning his teleportation magic once more. A white orb flashed between his claws but a splash of swamp water fell upon him and he lost focus. The liquid left brown burn marks over his skin but they shrunk and faded the next second. General stood at the pound looking at him in a determined manner and with very little fear in his heart.

" And there's more where that came from. "

Kain could leave him behind at any time, but there was always a possibility that he'll do something stooped, so he politely said :

" Death just passed by you so close you could feel its breath. It won't pass by again. "

" I don't care. I won't let anyone takes away what little is left of Adella. "; he turned away and continued as if speaking to him self :" She is my friend. Do you know what that is ? A friend ? She joined NUC because of my council. We always took care of each other… And than you had to give her your curse. It already brought her down. I won't let her sink all the way. Not while I have any strength left. "

" And so you'll die. Even if she is restored after this, you'll still be dead. I'm leaving you behind, General. For your own good. "

He begun to cast his magic again but General swiftly yelled :

" I call upon your debt !"

The white orb dissolved between Kain's palms and he looked at General Leiman as if he cornered him. General continued :

" You still owe me, vampire. I could have even killed you once or at least turned the NUC against you, but instead I've left you alone. You owe me for that. Take me with you. "

Kain observed him carefully.

" When I clash Vorador, I will throw all that I am against all that he is and you'll find your self alone on our battle ground. "

" I've bean on battle ground before. "

" You're not listening. You are asking for a front road seat for the clash of titans. A human won't survive this duel. "

" If you are trying to scare me, it won't work. There's little that ether of you can do to me for which I'm not prepared already. "

" You underestimate us. "

" Maybe, but that's not the point ! Do you want to know what I'm afraid of ? I fear that I have made a mistake by leaving you alone. I constantly look over my shoulder to see if you aren't plotting to take over the world again and think about all those who will die if you suddenly decide to do so. And now I want to know are you at least a monster of your word ?"

Kain listened with a noticeable attention and it was obvious that he was considering something. After a while he took the sparkling blade of the reaver off his back and stabbed it in the ground to illuminate the area. He than sat before it, crossed his legs, placed his palms on his knees and closed his eyes. It seemed like he was sleeping or something.

" What are you doing ?"; General asked

" You have aged General. You feel you've lived long enough and you don't have much reason to go on. Sometimes a good reason to survive can help more than a vampire's protection. Sit here as I did. "

General Leiman was a little confused but he sat opposite to Kain with the soul reaver glowing between them.

" You'll feel my presence in you. "; Kain continued :" Don't be alarmed. I will guide you trough this. "

" Trough what ?"

Kain just went silent trying to reach something in his mind. Somehow, it seemed pointless to ask him anything right now, so General closed his eyes and begun waiting for him to do what ever he was planning to do. At first he felt a slight whisper in the back of his head and than something took over a piece of his focus. It frightened him slightly, but he didn't protest about it, allowing Kain to resume. It felt strange for a moment. He was focusing on certain spots along his spine and over head and suddenly he felt like something was flowing trough these points. Something warm and calming. It started to fulfill him and to flow trough his being feeding his spirit and removing his desires. In that moment his body and flesh seemed like shackles but they dropped and pure essence remained of him, free of its bonds and bathing in the golden strings of energy that were running everywhere around. The world faded into this boll of silken web leaving only its strings to run like thin currents everywhere around.

He observed his arm. It was made of his feelings and thoughts bonded together by strings of these golden flows. They had no beginning and no end meandering into the infinity and connecting everything into one. The sky the earth, the air his flesh was breathing it was all just another ripple in the pattern and another imperfection added to the puzzle of perfection. The energy was intoxicating as it flowed trough him. He felt like the very juice of freedom and the breath of life that nurtured and nourished him. Trough its strings he could recognize the life of grass beneath him or the history of a rock next to him. There were things that couldn't be described but every one was completing the other and it made such a perfect whole that its smallest detail made sense. It was a view on the force that holds the world together.

Floating around like a straw on a river he begun to look around in wonder. Kain was nowhere in sight but instead he found any other life. Insects, plants and animals were ripples here too and he could see into them and observe them in a way no lens ever could. He had to remind him self not to wonder a couple of times before calling for his so called guide :

" Kain ? What is this ?"; even his words were just waves in the pattern

" Welcome to Naryah, General. "

Kain stood behind him looking exactly as he always does. He alone wasn't made of thought and feeling and did seem like flesh and bone, but he too was a pattern made of the strings only so thick and complex that he seemed like in real life. But it wasn't him. Every being here had its inside and Kain's form was hollow with nothing but unstirred strings of energy passing trough his inside.

" This isn't you. "

" This is a form my imagination made for you to communicate with. "

" Why ?"

" A mortal mind cant see my depths without falling apart. My soul is too overwhelming for you. "

" Too overwhelming ? This… this world is overwhelming ! What is this place ?"

" Perhaps another layer of the universe. A crossroad between spiritual and mortal. Here life took root and of this energy, "; at these words golden strings stirred a little as if responding :" the very soles were textured. "

" The fabric of soles… Yes… I can feel it… it is liquid life it self !"

" How ever, this discovery isn't mine. It was humans who first caught the glimpse of it, priests of Shandaren temple. "

" I've never heard of Shandaren temple. "

" It would surprise me if you had. Time has swallowed it long ago… Cruel time. So much has bean drowned in its waters. "

Kain turned and behind him strings formed a giant hover glass. Its top was too high to be seen except for the stream of falling sand that formed a huge mountain on its bottom. A moment later they were at the peek of the mountain and the falling sand was dusting and enlarging the mountain unnoticeably.

" If you could imagine time like I imagined this contraption, "; Kain continued :" than the Shandaren temple and its knowledge is somewhere at the bottom, buried by a mountain of ideas. "

" Ideas ?"

" Every grain of sand is an idea born in history. But this whole thing is just my interpretation. We can only see the surface of the mountain, current ideas which progress buried the old knowledge… How sad. So much has bean lost in careless hurry. "

He placed his hand in the sand waterfall and held it there while it made a small pile over his palm. The act made an impression that he too will one day be buried under the falling sand.

" Shandaren vanished in a cataclysmic war which made vampires into blood thirsty beasts eons even before my birth. Its priests were preparing most of their life before they would reach this sacred place. They named it Naryah, the root of the world or the place where it all begun. The energy here was named Saih, the building river and its strings, Zan or creator's dreams. Ripples and imperfections in Zan and Saih make the spirit of the world and are the raw essence of every soul. "

" But if the temple was lost how did you know abut it ?"

" Being a ruler of Nosgoth gave me a view into its secrets. The temple was destroyed and priests who survived rarely had any further contact with other persons, but a higher rank priestess Eleanor Ortem was wise enough to leave a few records behind. I didn't really care about their studies, until the end of my rule, when I stumbled here by accident searching for a cure for a madness that held me. Since than I have spent most of my spare time plunging into its secrets, secrets which I now share with you. "

" You held this for your self all along ! It is more than greedy !"

" And what sane man would have me as a tutor ? No, General. I'm giving you this knowledge so you could share it with those who you consider worthy. Survive my duel with Vorador and teach others about Naryah. "

In any other time or place he would have thought it to be absurd ; a military commander to become a priest and a teacher ! But in this place this root of the world it was the most logical thing in the world. It too amazing to stay hidden any longer and he was the only one who can make it come into the light.

While an aspect of Kain was searching for Vorador's sanctuary, another begun to instruct him of how to use the energy for his own purposes. He could use his will to shape his imagination into life, like Kain did with his own image and the hover glass, but it required practice. The energy was also feeding his own being and he could collect it into him self and grow stronger in will and vitality, perhaps even prolong his life for a couple of decades, and he was devouring it with great appetite.

But than, at one point, he took a look at the mountain of sand and all those buried ideas within it. Almost irresistible urge came to him to uncover them and he plunged his arm in, making it erupt like a volcano. It was wonderful. Thoughts and ancient knowledge bloomed in every grain and it all became apparent to him like they were his own. But there was too many of them and it begun to overwhelm him. Thoughts of great men usurped his fragile mind, thoughts of worship, experiments, battles, love, good, evil and many more he didn't have time to observe. He was too small to hold it all and it begun to uncoil his own pattern. He would have fall apart if Kain hadn't pooled him out of there, and as he glared back at the spot it was unstirred and a sigh of relief left him :

" I taught I was done fore. "

" You must be careful. Evil can be a part of this world as well. It will destroy you if you don't take care. "

" I… I just couldn't resist. "

" You've allowed the energy here to feed your greed. "

" My greed ?"

" Saih can feed every aspect of you. It can make the evil inside you take over, even destroy you. "

" How do I protect my self from… my self ?"

" Leave it behind before you step into this place. It is the best protection you can ask for… ah, I've found him. "

" Vorador ?"

" Yes. It is time to move on. "

Kain united them both with their flesh again and General Leiman stood up joyful and refreshed. This experience has renewed his strength and determination and he looked forward to the challenges ahead.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six ; The beginning of the end**

A human and a vampire walked trough dark caverns north of Meridian, and soon a large iron gate that opened before them led them to a sharp cliff above an unknown sea. It was an entire ocean stretching before them with its distant waves below passed trough sharp ridges unstirred making echoing crashes over the green stone and filling the air with the smell of salt. What was amazing was the presence of the ocean here. It was never displayed in any map and yet it stretched before them merging into the horizon. The cliff it self was made of dark green rock and it provided an ancient path filled with cracks and insecure spots that could result in a very painful drop if one wasn't careful. It almost seemed like another hidden world and not like a part of Nosgoth, as if it was another dimension or a dream.

Kain led them on slowly, considering the speed of his companion. General Leiman walked behind him minding his every step, but also distracted slightly by his new knowledge. Even now he could see or sense fade and barely noticeable strings of Saih that rippled around them while they walked. He had to pay special attention to notice it and it would loose it self whenever his focus would slip. That made it obvious why it remained hidden for so long. No one would ever found it without knowing how to look. Naryah fascinated him. It was a wonder of nature and he was strongly determined to share it with others but first he and Kain had to save Adella and her siblings.

After a short while they've reached what was obviously their quest object. A huge green fortress of stone rose from the ocean before them. Shrouded in monotonous fog it appeared like a creepy illusion from a forgotten nightmare but still its sight somehow pleased Kain. They stood at the other end of a broken bridge looking at almost unreachable gap before the fortress.

" Are you sure it's here ?"

" Everything inside me is saying that it is. "

" That sounds too obvious. "

" That's why it is. Besides, I can sense Adella, Tarian and Jasmine now. "

" Are they all right ?"

" I don't know. "; he said while trying to be more specific :" Vorador holds my thrall by powerful parasitic spirits of his dead progeny. Those brides emanate from three rings I bestowed upon them in my ignorance. Those rings must get off or their soles will be slain… "

A sound of cracking stone broke the monotony of waves and it seemed like a wall came to life on the other side. It was a huge statue in a spiked metal armor bearing a large dark saber gripped in its fist. It was as tall as four men. The golem slowly approached the edge and his every step made the earth tremble and shake.

" WHO GOES ?"; it asked with a slow and deep voice that sounded like pebbles crumbling in his throat

" This is knew… "; Kain observed

" WHO GOES ?"; it asked again

" We don't have time for this. "

Kain drew out the reaver and before General realized, he jumped over the gap at the stone creature. But the blade of the reaver just banged on the creature's armor and as Kain paused to observe it, the golem slammed him with its saber knocking him into the abyss below. General Leiman run to the edge looking down in a shock, but just Kain appeared behind him acting like he was in a bad headache.

" Impossible. "; he said :" Nothing can resist the reaver's bite. "

" Before you bang your head on that thing again… "

" I won't bang my head at it. I'll grind it to dust !"

" Wait !"; General yelled :" There's no time for you to fight this thing right now. "

" YOU SHALL NOT PASS. "; the golem responded from the other side

Kain calmed him self observing this guard.

" Vorador has always bean good with metals. That alloy just might be the same thing the reaver was forged of. "

General realized that Kain was talking about his sword, but he didn't take much heed to it.

" It is strong, armored and skilled, "; General observed :" but it doesn't seem all that agile or bright. "

" And also it is clumsy and standing on a ledge. "; Kain smiled before jumping over again.

This time he jumped over the swinging saber and rolled under golem's feet. Before the stone brut turned Kain stabbed the reaver into the ground and run dragging it trough the flour, cutting it. The saber rose and stroke once more but this time Kain dodged it. The ground trembled with the mighty blow and the ledge beneath golem's feet broke of, collapsing together with the stone creature into the murky depths below. A couple of jumps later and they were both approaching the entrance.

A huge gate of green iron was sealing the way into the fort, higher even than its former guard and twice as broad. Above it was mounted something that seemed like a round clock, but it was broken and useless. Kain tossed a swift glare at it and once more took the reaver in his hands. The blade passed trough the gate's steal like trough butter and he slowly started to cut a dour way of his own. As the blade came out, Kain simply pushed the metal and the cut lid fell into the inside.

" That is a mighty sword. "; General noticed

Kain looked at the reaver almost sadly and said as he was placing it on his back :

" I wish it wasn't… ugh ! "

" What's wrong !"

Kain grabbed for his chest and backed on the metal surface in pain :

" … n… nothing… grrrrr. "

" Are you capable for this ?"

" I'm fine. "; Kain said decisively :" It passed. "

" What ?"

" Nothing. Let's go. "; he turned and went trough the gate.

They stepped in. The first impression General Leiman had once his eyes observed a huge chamber before them was dust. Layers and layers of greenish dust and spider webs coiled around every object like no one entered here for thousands of years. It all stood unstirred by draft or their steps, probably entwined to such measure to resist even stronger dashes of wind, sustaining the air inside clean and untainted. On left and right wall viewed from the entrance, stood balcony-like platforms broken at some places connected by also broken staircases. Something that used to be a statue stood in the center of the hall but now it was just a chunk of black rock with its debris piled around it. It was very tall once but now it seemed like it's only a half of its height. Long dangling chains decorated the high ceiling, also occupied by holes and cracks that scarcely cast pillars of ghastly moonlight illuminating the scene and making it more gruesome, which was quite strange since the moon was concealed by thick clouds when they last checked. But what was obviously most important to Kain was a presence of twelve braziers lit with green flame. They were placed by six on each side of the entrance hall and each of them was made of a burning bronze plate which was hanging from a scull stabbed on a stick. Green light merged with the color of the walls, tones of dust and old spider webs making a sickeningly grim decor which made Kain smile a bit :

" General Leiman ; Welcome to the Eternal Prison !"

Now that it was named, the place seemed even more revolting but its name was completing it perfectly. Kain felt quite comfortable about it, something that General didn't share.

" Be careful as you walk behind me. "; Kain warned him over his shoulder :" Every pebble here was boiled in poison. "

The old general walked close behind Kain with his hand on his pulse gun when ever they weren't jumping over large gaps and cracks. Kain led them fast trough the ancient halls while his escort was minding to step on his tracks with his feet. They passed by broken dungeons and many malignant looking devices and hooks but so far it all seemed more than deserted. At one point General glared at his wrist watch only to realize that its digits were decreasing.

" It's broken. "

" Your watch is perfectly fine. "; Kain tossed like he saw him glare at it

" Than why is it running backwards ?"

" Time warps into a strange loop within these walls. If its river would have a lagoon, it would be here. Aging has no meaning once you are inside. "

General took interest and Kain continued :

" Long ago it served as a refuge from burdens of destiny. Great leaders used to come here and wait until the taint of their wrongs washed away before they would surface again. It was quite a beautiful resort once… "; they turned around the corner :" That is until the Jailors came. "

A well preserved statue of a human like creature with a long pointy hood concealing its face, armed with a large scythe stood like a guard along their path. It seemed that this one won't come to life like that one outside.

" These things ?"

" Yes… "; Kain stopped to observe it :" A most toilsome creatures. It was a great pleasure to finally shut them up. "

" So you've bin here before. Do you remember where you are going or are you following your instinct ?"

" A bit of both. I must admit that I've forgotten a few turns. "; he led the way on resuming the tale :" Thinking that they were fulfilling some grater agenda, Jailors turned once a most desired halls into their insane experiment. They've placed bars on every passage, torture devices in every corner and populated this place with all those who were guilty of breaking higher laws, to forever contemplate their wrongs and atone for their crimes trough endless suffering. "

Before he finished the sentence, Kain came to a huge canal separating the ledge they were standing on and the distant wall on the other side. Hanging in mid air on long chains from the ceiling descended metal boxes that appeared to be cells as well, and between them they could see the passage practically unreachable in the upper left corner of the wall. Kain seemed puzzled.

" I don't remember it standing like this. "

" Can't you zap us over there ?"

" Not within this place. "

It was not possible to jump between hanging boxes for they were blocking the path too much, but Kain just grew serious.

" Wait here. "

He jumped on a nearest metal box and grabbing for its edge climbed on its roof with some difficulty for the metal was hard and slippery. He was jumping from box to box trying to reach the other side in that way. General Leiman stood like a forgotten baggage on the end of the corridor with nothing but hope that he won't be left behind. At least now that he had some spare time he could observe barely visible golden strings around him. Zan were flowing around even within the depths of such a place while their currents were curving over the walls rocks and stones. But than he noticed that they were curving and detouring far too much over the empty air above the channel. Something was there, some unseen object. The more he followed it, the more it seemed like a path and he realized that it was an invisible trail.

Kain finally reached the last box before the passage which led on to Vorador. With a sigh of relief he jumped over the canal and at last found him self ready to proceed. His plan was to bring General Leiman to this side using his telekinetic but than he realized to his noticeable surprise that he was already there.

" How did you… ?"

General just stepped on an invisible path he used to come here and displayed an amazing act of standing in mid air. Kain sighed trying to conceal his amusement :

" I told you to tread carefully. "; he said as General returned on solid ground :" Unseen trails can be more deadly than visible ones. "

" At least my boots didn't melt away. "; he smiled :" Next time we should try to find a way around. "

Kain shook his head and led on. A couple of times, while they walked trough the green ruins of corridors, Kain grabbed for his chest as if his heart begun to hurt, but the next moment he continued as if nothing happened. Finally they reached a stone courtyard with a big round pool of water surrounded by black statues of Jailors. It held a burning brazier on a pile of rocks rising from its center, and the sky above wasn't cloudy. It was a clear evening sky with few fade stars toned in colors of almost set sun. Kain looked towards the broken metal gate on the opposite side of the courtyard.

" Vorador is over there. "

General swallowed silently and finally felt some doubt about this whole thing.

" He knows we are here… "; Kain continued :" … and he is waiting for me. "

He looked at General Leiman as if he can see death it self sitting on his sholder

" It was nice knowing you, General. "

" I'm not dead just yet. "

" No… not yet. "; Kain smiled malignantly :" Stay here. You are close enough. "

He turned and walked on trough the ruined gate. It was a large coliseum where his ancient son met his death during the fall of the Sarafan Lord. Magnus… yes that was his name. Chunks and peaces of huge broken statue of Moebius were now decorations mounted high above like trophies or spoils of war. His big stone ear and his left eye stood at the entrance where Kain walked in, and the fact rather amused him. On the pedestal that once supported the colossal statue now stood a comfy golden chair with cozy red sateen seat and back completed with sculpted screaming sculls for arm holders. Vorador was casually sitting in it like a monarch, not paying attention to Kain's approach, though it was obvious to both of them that he was aware of his presence. Kain could sense Adella, Tarian and Jasmine very close, but they were hiding somewhere amidst the numerous broken rocks and out of his sight.

Kain leaped about twenty paces in front of Vorador and coldly spoke :

" I know why I am here. The beginning of the end. "

" Yes. "; Vorador replied :" It is time. "

Kain slowly started pacing towards him, but three young vampires glided down from above, blocking his path. Adela Tarian and Jasmine were hissing at him and preventing his progress.

" This has nothing to do with them, Vorador !"; Kain said :" You could have just asked for it. "

" Than you don't know why you are here. I want this day to be remembered. If you prevail now, you'll remember this day 'till the end. If I prevail, I will. "

He stood up and revealed his blade, the ancient bonesword with which he once killed six guardians of the circle. It seemed fitting to use it again for the same purpose. With some extra forging, that weapon could endure the reaver like the armor of the guardian golem at the front gate. Kain slowly razed his trusted soul reaver and it hummed in his hand as if sensing what lies ahead. But first Vorador presented his last surprise ; General Leiman appeared in his claw, with his feet dangling helplessly above ground.

" But first, let's deal with this dog. "; Vorador said, holding the human by his throat

Kain's face grew darker. He made a step forward, but Tarian, Adella and Jasmine only hissed harder, not letting him to pass. He couldn't get them out of the way in time to save General Leiman.

" You've taught him some ancient secrets, Kain. "; Vorador noticed :" What other tricks does he know ? Heal ? Fetch ?... Play dead !"

In a sudden strike, Vorador's green claw passed trough General's flesh, gutting him from neck to belly. Blood exploded out of him and he tried to scream in pain, but the green claw squeezed him too tight. Vorador tossed him to the far end of the chamber and turned his attention back on Kain whose cold malice was freezing the air around him. Adella, Tarian and Jasmine turned their gaze to barely moving body of General Leiman who was still barely alive. He was crawling to a shelter of stone, holding for his opened gut, struggling to retain his organs within with his bare hands. Though it seemed pointless, Kain slugged the three brides the other way with his telekinetic and in return received Vorador's first blow. It worked, giving the dying general enough time to crawl under a big pile of large chunks of stone before three hungry brides picked them selves up. They ran to it and begun to circle around his shelter trying to flush him out, while Kain and Vorador started their duel.

After Vorador knocked him away, Kain rose from the rubble and the two slowly begun pacing on distance around each other. For a while they've just observed each other and than they've both charged at the same time. Their crash was replaced by transparent arches of blades passing swiftly trough the air, banging on metal and whistling trough the air in their violent swaying. They fought so fast it seemed like there were at least ten swords moving between them. Though Kain had grater skill, Vorador was faster and perhaps even stronger and most of the time he was leading attacks forcing Kain to defend him self. Because Vorador's moves were faster he had to use all of his experience to anticipate them before he would strike and also to have time enough to block it. Fortunately the soul reaver was long and its serpent blade could defend two, sometimes even three attacks in a single move.

While the flames between two ancients blazed, three young ones were clawing and scratching stones under which a deadly wounded human was hiding. He still had his gun and they would taste some of it every time they would reach trough the cracks. But they were persistent, and though the pulse blasts would sting them, they wouldn't give up. He could here them outside whispering in wicked tones, taunting him with their words :

" …come out little mouse… "

" … Kittens are hungry. "

" I won't bite… I'm just goanna drain you dry !"

" We want to play, little mouse… "

" I just want a taste… "

Adella managed to break a peace of one of the upper stones and her face joyfully smiled at him trough the hole. Her sharp fangs fell out of the mouth and she sunk in the whole trying to reach him with her claws screaming like a wild animal. He was just deep enough to avoid them for an inch and she seemed to be stuck in a tight passage above. A black ring fell downwards, dangling on a silver chain around her neck, but General couldn't reach for it. She would grab him as soon as he would dare to stretch his arm. Instead he pointed his pulse gun. A second later a shot was fired and the ring was fried. Adella screamed but she didn't seem to show much improvement. But she did pool out of there and begun to slowly back away like a wounded beast.

" I'm… coming… for you… Adella. "; General muttered and focused on certain points along his spine.

The world faded in coils and webs of golden silk and he was free of his mortal bonds once again. It was just like Kain shown him but this time he did it alone without guidance. Stone panels that made his shelter were no barrier to him any more, and he drifted trough them towards Adella's form. Forms of Tarian and Jasmine were paying no heed to him and they resumed their banging and scratching, but he didn't care. He could see it. He saw the bride within her. It was a green ghost squeezing Adella's poor soul like a hangman's rope and it became aware of him :

" What do you think you're doing, little mouse ? You have no power against me !"

" I have all the power I need !"; he replied

Energy began flowing into him with great haste. All the energy around fled into him bending and coiling inside his spirit, feeding it above all expectations. The bride could do little else but quake in fear before this sight :

" Fool ! You'll be destroyed by your own anger !"

" I have no anger… Only a desire to help a friend !"

He directed all his mustered energy into an orb before him and in it he placed his goal lunching it like a missile at the bride. She screamed in agony as it hit her. Desire to help and free Adella, desire for its destruction fed and infused beyond all bounds, fulfilled the bride and it faded and uncoiled before its scream expired. It dissolved back in the strings of Zan that were now flowing on their endless path as if they never were anything. General Leiman came and diverted Saih to flow in Adella's soul to restore her and soon she razed her wondering gaze at him. He could see her joy, her misunderstanding and even a piece of Kain inside her which bonded with her when she became a vampire.

" …is… is it really you ?"; she asked unable to believe it's finally over

Suddenly the flows of energy that made General's life begun to fade and golden strings that coiled nods within his form started to untwist.

" General !"

" Free them… "; he faded out of her sight as she rose from pebbles on the ground

Vorador missed his next stroke and the blade of bonesword passed by Kain's hip. It was a fatal mistake for the reaver finally broke his defenses and made a deep slice over his chest. He jumped away blinded by sudden explosion of pain, but before Kain could reach him, he spread his mighty wings and raised high into the sky. Kain couldn't jump that high and for a moment a brief break retained. Kain looked at the bonesword on the ground beside him. Vorador dropped it when he took the hit. With a loud yell of rage, Kain razed the reaver high in the air and descended its blade on Vorador's sword splitting it in two. Vorador hissed in anger and like a giant shadow that fell over the land the sky above him grew black. He raised his magic into darkness above making it flicker with red flashes and a huge burning bolder flied out, slamming into the place Kain stood a moment ago. Another one lunched and another and another forcing Kain to run over the naked ground, followed by Vorador's echoing laughter.

Jasmine was trying to crawl trough a crack between two stone blocks and reach General's body with her claw. But suddenly she was pooled back. Adella dragged her out and pressed her on the wall in front of her :

" Look into my eyes, Jasmine !"

" Traitor !"; Jasmine hissed :" Master shall have your hide !"

They both went silent with their wills dueling, trying to overthrow each other. The grip of the bride and Adella's magic collided between them in a silent conflict. But the bride was stronger. Its grip on Jasmine was too powerful and she was focused on Vorador's will inside her. Adella begun to loose her stand and the effort she was poring into this was draining every resort of her strength. Eventually Jasmine's claws slowly sank into Adella's arms releasing drops of blood and she smiled at her :

" You weaken, Adella… We can not deny the master's will… "

Suddenly, Adella smiled and directed her hypnotic gaze at a different part of Jasmine's awareness. Her sigh begun to blear and it seemed like her imagination turned against her. In a moment it wasn't Adella that stood before her. Now it was Vorador. Jasmine was confused beyond all conflicts. She couldn't tell whether this was still Adella or her master. To strengthen the effect Adella's charms drowned and chocked every doubt that she wasn't Vorador but she couldn't keep this up much longer. Finally, Jasmine whispered :

" … master… "

" Take off the ring, Jasmine. "; Adella said and even her voice sounded like Vorador's

" … the ring… "

" Take it off, now !"

Jasmine couldn't make out her mind, but finally the desire to do Vorador's biding prevailed and the ring slipped off. Loosing its focus of power, the bride released its grip on Jasmine and she and Adella together lunched at her from different sides. It tried to defend, but in vane and soon it reduced only to a memory. Jasmine took a breath of free air before smiling at Adella thankfully, but than they both fell aside before a giant flaming meteor slammed into a place close to them.

Kain was bruised and burned. He couldn't dodge the entire bleeding meteor shower, not even with the reaver destroying many rocks before they would land. Vorador laughed above, constantly sending more and more, and finally he summoned a really big one. It passed above his head and lunched at him with all its cosmic speed. Kain just stood there like he was waiting for it. While the rock flied he took a few large breaths and with his last one he focused his telekinetic. It took all his strength but he managed to grab the meteor and hold it in the air. Before Vorador realized it, Kain span the giant bolder around him self and catapulted it back up at him. His green fist stabbed into the hot rock before the hit, but it exploded knocking him out of the sky. It was enough to loose his focus and the magic that darkened it dissolved back into dusk. Kain lunched with the reaver, but Vorador was far from over. The blade of the reaver passed by him as he came behind Kain slugging him forward so strongly his spine almost broke. Kain barely managed to continue holding his ground as the battle continued.

Before Tarian realized, Jasmine and Adella jumped at him and grabbed him by his arms and shoulders. Together they were stronger than him, but unlike them he was more than willing to hurt. They had problems holding him down and than Jasmine used her dark gift. Roots plunged its way out of the ground and bonds of vines came over his body bonding him for the wall. They've remover their arms from him with a sigh of relief, but as soon as they've dropped their guard down, the vines caught in flame, and he broke free. He knocked Jasmine on the ground and grabbing Adella by her throat, he pressed her hard on the rock wall razing his fist to smash her face.

" Tarian !"; she cried :" Don't !"

He hesitated. Small shivers ran trough him shacking his fist in mid air and every muscle he had was at once hard like steel. Vorador's ring was glowing with its flame on a finger in his fist before her waiting to dig into her flesh. Alas, the bride within him prevailed and his clenched fist lunched at her. The last thing she saw was the ring approaching. A braking of stone filled her left ear and his grip was gone. She opened her eyes and saw that he actually slammed the wall on the left side of her face and his ring was shattered. Instantly he fell down in struggle and she once more focused her magic to help him. To her grate surprise he didn't need much help and the parasitic spirit within him swiftly faded into the abyss.

All three picked them selves up and hugged each other with joy and longing, but a loud explosion next to them blew a nearby stone to smithereens reminding them where they were. Kain and Vorador still clashed like a raging storm. Much of the area was demolished in their battle and it would seem that no meter what Kain would do Vorador would always give him strikes. He couldn't even defend from him any more rather than swaying the reaver trough empty air, enduring pain and healing. At this moment Vorador lunched Kain on the wall making a hole in it. Kain fell and swung the reaver again but Vorador dodged it and at the same time knocked it out of his hands. The blade was catapulted upwards and it stabbed trough a huge supporting pillar at the half of its height. Their claws came together and they started pushing each other over the flour, until Kain managed to strike Vorador with his head and knock him away.

Tarian had to pool Adella by her arm to separate her from General's shelter. General Leiman was dying. His heart was slowing down dangerously and they couldn't get trough the rock to him.

" Let go of me !"; Adella yelled :" I can't leave him !"

" We must get out of here, Adella !"

" No !"; Jasmine stopped them both :" We must help Kain !"

Vorador was laughing at Kain's pathetic efforts to resume the fight. His green claws grew red with Kain's blood and Kain now seemed like a drunken puppet. When ever he would try to strike at Vorador, he would receive a number of deep slices by his sharp claws, and finally it came to that point where Kain was barely standing on his feet with his eyes spinning on empty space. Vorador stopped and observed him with disgust :

" It seems you aren't worthy after all !"

The final strike lunched Kain into the ground and his body run trough it making a trench and grinding out the pebbles. He was defeated. Spreading his green wings, Vorador lunched himself in the air, and came to the reaver stabbed in the rock. Kain opened his eyes just in time to see him pool the blade out of the pillar. Suddenly a small fireball stroke Vorador from behind. It was Tarian and Adella and Jasmine were hurling rocks at him.

" Children !"; Vorador hissed in loathing :" Infants ! Worms in my shadow ! Bow down before your master !"

Suddenly a rock broke behind him and cracking sound echoed from the pillar in which the reaver was stabbed. As Vorador turned he saw exhausted visage of Kain razing his red talon towards him. Within it glittered green flame of his telekinetic energy. The spot where the reaver was stabbed degenerated in a much larger howl, breaking the pillar in two. Vorador tried to fly away, but the upper half crushed upon him like a giant club and the entire wall collapsed over him hiding him in a cloud of thick dust.

Kain rose from the ground and limped to the soul reaver on the flour. He slowly bended down picked it up and placed it on his back.

" Kain !"; Adella yelled :" General Leiman is dying !"

With the aid of Kain's telekinetic, they managed to drag him out and Adella grabbed him in her arms. He was barely breathing still holding for his opened chest, but despite it all he was still conscious.

" We… we have to get him to a hospital !"; Adella yelled, refusing to face the fact that it was too late for that

Kain just placed his claw on her shoulder and than limped away to the collapsed part of the place. Vorador's head and his right winged arm were sticking out from under the rubble that pressed his back. As Kain approached he laughed and coughed some blood out :

" Viae Victus, Kain !"; he looked up to him in almost begging manner :" Do it. "

Kain just stood there watching him from above. He didn't reach for the reaver and Vorador's mad laughter changed into silent sobbing :

" Please, finish me… I can't take it any more… this life, this existence. "

" Poor Vorador. "; Kain whispered :" All along you were chasing your death and held me for your deliverance. "

" You don't know how long my days have become… how tasteless the blood is… How it hurts to see the same hateful sun over and over again… End it !... "; Kain still hesitated :" End it, damn you !"

" But is it going to be that simple ?"; Kain sighed :" Because of you, humans are lunching a campaign against us again, my offspring are enslaved in their traps and cadges and tomorrow I might see another war to extinction. "

He kneeled before him and took his hand :

" Maybe we can make a deal ?"

" What kind of a deal ?"; Vorador asked

" Why don't we go hunting together ? What do you say ?"

Vorador almost smiled and they both managed to muster enough magic to transport them out of there.

Adella cried holding her old friend in her arms. As Kain disappeared she yelled after him :

" Kain ? Don't leave him like this !"

" … It's too late… "; General whispered

" No… sob… I won't let you die… "

Her fangs appeared in her half opened mouth but he just grabbed her by her shoulder gesturing her to stop :

" Don't you dare, captain… that's an order. "

" But you'll die… "

" … happy… knowing that you are safe…!"; He coughed violently, but week

" Stop it. Don't speak. "

" When will I speak… if not now… ugh… I asked Kain to bring me along… I had to help you… chough, chough… rah… Don't you dare blame your self… because I don't… "

" How can I… go on… sob… "

" You have to keep an eye on things… from now on… don't let Kain hold Naryah… secret…"; She didn't understand that, thinking that he was slipping and she just held him tighter

" …Your… oath… NUC… Do you remember it… ?"

" In this moment as I take my place, I give my word that… sob… I shall pour my last strength against all that threatens the land…sob… until not even a seed of will remains in my heart… sob… Let the knowledge of right and wrong preserves… sob… me and endures trough me even after I meet my… "

He couldn't hear her any more. Dead glassy eyes cast a gaze that trailed away over her head and the last spark of life leaked out of them.

" … end. "; she whispered and gently passed her palm over his eyes, closing them :" I shall meet you on the other side. "

Sickeningly unchangeable dusk burned silently above them as she wept over her dead friend and Tarian too shed tears for her pain was his pain.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven ; Deliverance**

Tarian ignited a raft of lumbers that floated on the river and went back to Jasmine and Adella who stood a couple of paces away. They were more than relieved to see night above them once they left the Eternal Prison leaving that constant orange dusk behind but it was only one spark pleasantness in their sorrow. They were back in their regular clothing and thus they gave last remnants of their brides to oblivion. Dry pile of wood upon the raft swiftly caught flame that glittered in the night shrouding the body of General Leiman with its blazing arms. Burning raft went down the stream of river Faidan and vanished behind the next curve on the horizon. Adella quietly shed tears that darkened the scars beneath her eyes and Jasmine held her by her hand silently sighing every now and than.

" It takes a great man to aid the likes of us… "; Tarian said :"… and even greater to give his life for… "

Kain limped out of tree shades with a bad right knee. He seemed just as he left without a change in his wounds or injuries. One would think that it healed within the last three hovers, but it didn't, which made them wonder. The soul reaver was in his right arm though now it sort of dragged along with him, rather than being carried. It was obvious that he didn't like much being this way and even less having they see it. Tarian spotted him first and asked with concern :

" Is… Is the fiend… "

" He won't bother us again. "; Kain said

" Did you take his blood ?"; Jasmine asked

" What would I do with more power ?"; He limped closer to Adella, now having a bad left knee :" It is time to go, my child. We must rescue your houses. "

" I'd like to stay… "

" Don't you love them ?"; Kain asked her referring to her Sumnali

" I… I do. "

" If you don't come, you'll regret it for the rest of your life. "; Adella nodded and Kain turned to Jasmine :" Have the Zatarra uncovered the secrets of bat form ?"

" Nature has bean kind enough to grant us the knowledge. "

Tarian and Adella turned their attention. The bat form was still unknown to them, for Kain said he would have them learn on their own. Jasmine and the Zatarra house were allied with nature and they managed to find some clues to its secrets first of all.

" Good. "; Kain said :" I'll need your help in educating the others. Open your minds and let us all join together… "

Three vampires quieted their senses until only a pure thought remained free and their streams merged together in one that Kain guided from somewhere beyond. In a couple of moments he too joined them and together with a part that was Jasmine begun to lift veils of the ancient spell. But during the process, all three sensed strange efforts colliding within their sire. He was somehow only partially focused on them and with another part he struggled with something inside him like a kind of illness, and though he did his best to conceal it all three knew that something was wrong with him. Finally the last lock clicked open and the last riddle vanished replaced by an answer. The bat form was no longer hidden from them. It was almost like cheating on a test, but none the less they were more than eager to try it out. To fly on the wind above the land and push the power of the ancients to the limit.

A second Later Adella dispersed her self in a small group of black bats that rose in the night. Tarian followed in the same manner and Jasmine managed to change only in one large brown bat that flapped after the others, but her excitement was not running late behind her siblings. Kain followed last with a huge dark flood of tiny creatures that caught all three and mixed with them, leading the way to Wasserbunde. At first Adella got a little confused. She was still aware of her self like she was still one being, but she was now just a cloud of wings and her parts got entwined with the others. She got scared thinking that some of the creatures which made her would get lost within all the commotion, or that she would replace one of her bats for one of the others, but there was no danger for she realized that each bat was her self and she was all of them. All were her eyes and ears and it felt like she was at sixteen places at the same time, which was hard to adjust to. She could even recognize those bats that belonged to the others and after a while she stopped thinking about General's death and got lost in the joy of flight. Of course, being a NUC captain she has flown before, but newer like this.

In a short amount of time the city of Wasserbunde appeared beneath them with sharp cliffs of mountain Traseen nestling an ancient ruin of a castle. Its keep almost resembled like a giant collapsed scull with a smaller waterfall streaming out of its jaws. Perhaps it was once, but now it was barely recognizable except for the broken upper jaw and a crumbled nose socket. Upper part of the castle was completely collapsed revealing a huge howl trough which they entered and formed again. Tarian formed him self three feet above the ground which caused him to fall on his back. Adella was already formed and she laughed at it, still amazed about the trip they've experienced. Tarian smiled at her glad that she managed to surpass the grief of General Leiman's death and her laughter warmed his undead heart more than anything ever has. Jasmine's single bat flapped to them and hovered a while before she appeared again with a small red flash and all three stretched smiles of achievement over their faces.

The large chamber without a ceiling was old dusty and dry. Once it was a museum dedicated to something forgotten but some nobleman bought it and now it was just a place where he would store useless things. It was filled with broken shelves older than they seemed, silver and gold candle sticks all scratched and rusty, pokers, furniture and many other antiques that were more junk than anything else. Plentiful rains colored every bit of softness and wood with green mold and every scrap of metal with rust.

But Kain wasn't there. His bats appeared out of the night and started to circle the room chaotically, like they couldn't join together to form him again. The creatures were acting like insane, running around braking and knocking things over in their swift chase. The three had to jump down on the dirty stone flour to avoid being scratched by their passing tiny claws and teeth and in a great concern and fear they observed the chaos around them. Finally, after causing considerable damage, Kain formed exhausted on the flour reclining on the soul reaver. He still wasn't healed of his wounds and Vorador's scars, and he was breathing heavily and loud. They approached him with worry and misunderstanding, but he just stood up as if nothing happened.

" What's the meter with you ?"; Jasmine asked first of all, taking Adella's words out of her mouth.

He snorted and turned to them but none of them could see whether that snort was caused by the question or some pain within him :" Your progeny are beneath us. "

At first, Adella couldn't feel anyone. She got frightened that they were all dead, but suddenly Velako, the first in her house appeared in her awareness so suddenly it felt like he jumped into her mind :

" Mistress Adella ! I can't tell you how happy I am to feel you near by !"; his thoughts were filled with burning joy, coming from somewhere inside the mountain. The old museum was just a cower for the complex beneath

A huge stone fell of Adella's heart, despite the fact that his persistent habit to call her " mistress " still annoyed her but she didn't care right now. She opened her thoughts letting him in. He was in darkness but aware, like he couldn't see and she asked swiftly :

" Are you hurt, my child ?"

" Yes, but I'll be fine. At the moment they are leading me to another experiment. I'm blind folded and my arms are bound by shackles that sear me whenever I do something that humans consider violent. Fortunately they can't notice my whispers. By the sound of heartbeats, I'd say that there are four humans around me. "

" I can't sense the others. What have they done to them ?"

" They hold us in glass bells that radiate with purple light and buzz with sharp sound. Once within, we are unconscious and they only let one or two at the same time when they take us to perform all kind of tests. I fear that now I'll be dissected or something worse. "

" You won't. "; Kain interfered in that conversation

An even grater sense of hope bloomed in Velako's mind :

" Hurry, my sires ! I hear a dour opening. We have arrived to a test room. "

As Adella regained her senses she saw Kain, Tarian and Jasmine close around her. Kain was preparing to transport them inside, and to do so he had to muster a grater amount magic, but still he was talking during his focus :

" Vorador placed a grim artifact in hands of these humans. They now have a device that can instantly knock a vampire out. They have used it to capture your thrall and to contain them. Fortunately, there is only one such device and I intend to burry it once and for all. "

" That's not possible. "; Adella rebelled :" Every NUC complex is obligated to report to higher organs. The council of generals must be making more of these machines by now. "

" This isn't a NUC complex. "; Kain said still focusing :" It was made by NUC, but they got arrogant and cut the bonds that held them… ah, there it is. We go. "

They vanished in four flashes of white light.

Velako stood in a room with three other heartbeats though only two were the same as the ones that escorted him to this chamber. The third belonged to their superior officer and a man who was about to stab his scalpels in his flesh. Though still blindfolded Velako remained calm even smiling.

" Place the creature within. "; the third heartbeat said and than spoke to him :" You are going to die now, but just before that we'll find out to which frequency of light is your kind most sensitive. "

Velako's lips stretched in a smile and his fangs came out. He seemed like laughing but not out of fear. A sharp electric sting in his shackles brought him to his knees, but didn't remove the smile from his face. The third heart beet approached to him obviously in wonder :

" Why do you laugh, monster ?"

" My sires are here… "; Velako whispered :" My sires have come… "

The beating of all three hearts got faster and than the third came to what must have bean an intercom :

" Is there any anomaly in the complex ?"

" No, General Madalty… except that the sensors in your quarters short circuited. "

" When ?"

" About five minutes ago, General. The repair teem is on it. "

" Go to yellow alert. We might be having visitors. "

" Yes, General. "

Velaco felt him approach again :

" Ether way, you get a ten. Put him inside. "

Two others lifted him up and led him on to what must have bean a metal chamber or something. As dour opened two crunching sounds followed simultaneously, a half loud scream of General Madalty and the sound of bodies falling on the flour. Kain removed Velako's blindfold, standing between two corpses with broken spine. General Madalty was in Tarian's grasp and Adella and Jasmine appeared near by. Velako bowed before Kain with a happy smile and his eyes started to shed tears of joy as Kain broke his shackles off :

" I knew you'd come !"; Velako whispered while the teardrops intensified the scars beneath his eyes :" I've almost lost hope. "

Kain turned to captured General. Tarian held him by the throat, pressed against the wall. Surprisingly, Kain's numerous wounds finally vanished and he was as terrible as ever.

" What shall we do with him ?"; Tarian asked

" He's going to deliver my message further up the ladder. "; Kain said approaching the General's face :" Tell them that I have head enough !"

With a precise hit, he knocked him unconscious and left him lying on the ground. In that moment the wounds cowered Kain's skin again and he stretched his neck, while others stared amazed. He would have healed a dozen times by now, but instead he had to hide his wounds under an illusion. It was obvious that he didn't want General Madalty to see them.

" Stay here. "; he said

" Can you… make it ?"; Adella asked

He just vanished in a flash.

" General Madalty… "; a soldier's voice startled them trough the intercom on a wall :"… we found that the security system crashed in another room. Shall we go to red alert ?"

At the moment they were increasingly nervous. Even if they could wake the General up, he won't cover for them. As soon as his mouth would get close to the speaker he would blow their cower.

" General ?"; the soldier asked

If only they could wake him up, and have Adella or Velako mesmerize him, but Kain's blow was more than efficient. Suddenly, Velako came to the intercom and acted as if his throat was inflating :

" No, soldier. "; he said exactly impersonating General's voice :" Fix the bugs and don't disturb me any more. I'm in the middle of my experiment. "

" But ser, it's the room with the " orb "… "

" I'm aware of it, soldier !"; Velako ordered with General's voice :" Fix it. And I'm not to be disturbed again unless it is really important ! Am I understood !"

" Yes ser… "

Velako deactivated the intercom and bowed before the applause of his sires. As all Sumnaly, his main dark gift was mesmerize, but each vampire had his own unique abilities. He could twist his bones and bend his organs to assume shapes of different people. It seemed that one day he will be able to shape-shift into animals or even objects by will. Shape-shift was a rare ability amongst vampires.

Kain was passing by two long lines of big glass bells placed in a large room. From the entrance, left and right stretched these prisons for his slumbering grandchildren, placed in two large squares which occupied most of the chamber. Each bell was radiating with pink energy that had a mortifying effect on its resident, placing the vampire in a state of deep sleep like a coma, but at least they were all safe. At the other end of the room were men and women in white coats, some wore large black glasses with a rubber band, and all of them worked on the machinery that distributed power to the cells. Power originated from a big pink crystal orb on the upper half of a broken wooden staff, around which was the upper half of an also broken wooden snake whose jaws were stuck to a side of the orb. The pink energy the orb radiated with was being conducted, refined and amplified before being distributed to each bell and the men around carefully monitored its flows to make sure the system was stabile.

Kain was invisible in his mist form, watching the staff of Moebius glittering about twenty meters away. He couldn't get much closer, not to be affected by its dark sorcery. The machine could transmit the energy of the staff to a satellite that would mirror it back on any point in Nosgoth. That's how the humans were able to incapacitate all three houses at the same time. Such a weapon was a trait to any vampire, including Kain, and he marveled in the human's genius.

There newer was much clue as though where or how did Moebius get the staff, but it was definitely made by the Hylden. Fortunately it seemed that they've only had enough of this pink crystal for one orb, or they would make more. He observed it with hate and loathing. The thing that cost Yanoss his heart, Vorador his head, and him his pride while he growled before Moebiuse's feet was now used again on his more than innocent progeny. It was time to smash it once and for all.

A large control device stood left of him practically unused at this point, with its buttons and dials flashing and beeping. The thing seemed heavy enough to serve as a crystal-hammer. But as Kain came to lift and toss it, a sudden sting of pain bit his knees and elbows. Before he knew it he lost his mist form and fell down unable to move his limbs.

" By all that is holy !"

" It's one of them !"

" Quickly you fools activate it !"

Kain swiftly restore his joints again and jumped on his feet only to be blinded by a bright pink flash exploding from the orb. His heart was gripped by its chains turning his blood into mud, and he collapsed barely conscious back on the flour, groaning trough his teeth. The reaver was still in his hand with the scull hilt just under his face, but now it seemed like it had a thousand pounds or even more. The pain was excruciating, forcing him to fight for every heartbeat with much more effort than he remembered. The machines seemed to pour more energy into the staff than even Moebius could.

" Give it more power !"

" Get his sword !"

" Are you crazy ! I'm not going near that thing !"

" Get it, damn it !"

Kain was about to faint every second now, but he didn't. He had to stay awake. If he would faint, Tarian and Adella and Jasmine would never leave here alive and nether would the others. He had to hold on. He had to stay focused. If he could only…

The reaver begun to separate from the flour. He couldn't see what he was aiming at, except in his fade memory. Just a little higher… Just a little higher… The blade flashed with magic and a bolt of energy lunched it self out of the sword. A loud metal bang and a bunch of sparks followed instantly, but the orb was undamaged. It still flashed, though not as intense as before. He must have missed and hit a part of the machinery instead, thus diminishing its power, but he was still stuck to the ground. The men around ran chaotically trying to maintain the systems, but it didn't meter. He was paralyzed. He razed his sight at the hated boll and Moebius laughed from within it :

" _How remarkable that the great Kain should sub come to the scepter's power like any common vampire…Still so arrogant after all these years… ? You know nothing ! The future says you die !"_

Another voice came in his memory ; the voice of Rahab who of all vampires dead or alive had a complete immunity to water :

" _You of all should know the prize of overcoming your weaknesses. Save us from our selves !"_

He strained every muscle in his body. The bones ached and muscles shivered like jelly, but still he begun to rise from the flour. In vane. He fell back down again and the reaver banged on the metal surface. There was nothing he could do. He finally fell. They will kill them all now and the Hylden will brake free. At least it is over. He bore the world on his shoulders long enough, longer than any creature could. It was finally time to lie down and rest…

" _Get up Kain !"_

This time the voice was not in his mind. He opened his eyes and gazed into a fanged scull before him. The reaver flashed with pretty light that made his eyes water, but still he retained his sight :

"… Raziel… "

" _On your feet, Scion of balance !" _

" … Raziel… I'm… tired… "

" _Will you rest when things fall apart ! Do your duty, guardian ! Do your duty, damn you !"_

Kain clenched his jaw. His yell mixed with scream shook the glass chambers and his slumbering offspring shivered in their sleep. He was standing with the soul reaver in his claw like the last pillar before the collapse. A step was made forward... and another… and another… He was running trough waves of weakness and flashes of misery, closer and closer to the orb. The reaver buzzed in his hands with a familiar voice whispering to him :

" _Keep running. I'm with you. Use my strength. Run Kain ! Run !"_

The orb was upon him turning his stomach out searing his senses and chocking his thoughts. The blade flashed trough the air and at its merest touch the crystal ball burst into a cloud of fine pink dust and evaporated everywhere around. The pain was gone instantly and all the captured vampires woke up. They broke trough glass cadges and attacked the resident humans with appetite for both blood and vengeance, while Kain just stood with his shocked eyes stuck on the reaver's hilt.

" _The soul reaver is with you, Kain… Always. "_

Kain's laughter grew beyond all other noises and sounds in the entire room making his grandchildren turn and pause. At the same moment Adella, Tarian and Jasmine entered the chamber and even as he walked for the dour he laughed like a happy child.

There was no time for formalities, but all expressed their gratitude trough their thoughts which made their three sires a little dizzy. As they regained their grip, Kain was near the exit with the reaver on his back. He was turning away from their sight and doing something with his arm. It seemed as if he ripped a peace of his skin and shattered it on the wall like it was made of brown glass.

" What the hell is wrong with you !"; Jasmine yelled

" They've activated the self-destruct system… "; Kain sighed out :" We must teach the others the bat form. "

Again he changed subject, but he was right. They nodded and went in silent concentration though still annoyed by his stubborn denial. Something was happening to him but there was no time to ask about it now. Together all four of them managed to pass the knowledge on to everyone and once it was done Kain broke the dour open and yelled :

" Now go ! I'll hold them back !"

" Don't kill them !"; Adella shouted :" We have to accept them for what they are !"

" Get out !"; He yelled before jumping out with the reaver in his hand. He was gone.

" Kain ! Don't hurt them !"

" Adella, we must leave here !"; Tarian grabbed her for her shoulder

" But he might form the eradication groups again ! This might even lead to a war !"

" And we will be buried alive if he doesn't clear our way !"

Adella grudged and sighed :

" Damn it !"; She shifted in a bat-form and the others followed.

Kain approached the main exit of the complex. Beyond those dour was a small clearing at the back of Nupraptor's ruined castle and further on stretched slopes of its nesting mountain. He could hear their heartbeats out side and he knew they were waiting for him. The reaver blazed in his arm :

" The sarafan… "

" …_yet again… one last time… "_

" One last dance… before the end. "

"… _to play now ?"_

" To play together !"

He broke the dour and faced his foe. A small battalion of heavily armed men with two combat shuttles, a hover-tank and two Mandrex-type robots greeted him as he stepped fort :

" **Surrender or we'll open fire !"**; one of the humans sounded on a speaker

" Viae VICTUS !"

" _For blood and souls !"_

In a mighty leap, Kai jumped on a nearest shuttle and the reaver broke trough its armor stabbing in the main reactor. As Kain jumped away, the craft exploded and the men around had to move back not to get squashed by the falling machine. There were more than enough of them and Kain couldn't avoid or dodge every shot, but still he stood on his feet dancing between mechanical tentacles of two giant robots. Just like the Mandrex at Grand Marshal Larevos's mansion, these things appeared like giant crabs with a clamp on one arm and a spinning disk saw on the other. The round body held two red triangular sensors that served as eyes, but this time, the metallic tentacles were no mach to him and his sword. The reaver cut of five of them and both robots fell down in a crush. Kain had burns all over him and more new came every moment, braking trough his defenses, but still he struggled. Men vanished before him and the reaver, machines tore apart in metal and flame, and the screams of pain and rage dominated the fire. But Kain laughed despite the pain he endured, and the reaver laughed with him, until at last the main cannon on the hover-tank nailed them both in the mountain wall. The blast was enough to make Kain fall down on his knees and the mighty cannon aimed again, but this time a giant green figure landed on it from the night and broke the barrel off.

" You're an idiot, Kain !"; Vorador said :" There's no time for games now !"

" I make my own time !"

" Arrogant, fool !"; he said and tossed him a bundle of his red cloak :" Go and do what must be done ! I'll take care of them !"

" Damn you. "; Kain said with a smile and dispersed in a horde of bats

The ruined keep hid the fire behind him as the men screamed for help.

" … REINFORCEMENTS ! REINFORCEMENTS !"

" Ha-ha-ha-ha ! Call your dogs ! they can feast on your corpses !"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight ; Legacies**

Adella, Tarian and Jasmine landed on a clearing outside of Wasserbunde, letting their children fly on to their sanctuaries without them. Just as they formed back, a gold blast of light and a loud explosion rose from the ruined castle. Surprisingly, the ruin endured it and remained standing even after the fiery cloud vaporized in the night.

" Kain… "; Jasmine whispered

" Kain where are you !"

" …Here… "

He appeared out of the woods, limping towards them, dragging the reaver behind him. Black burns were smocking all over his skin and before he reached them he collapsed on the ground. They ran to aid him, but he stood up by him self and angrily gestured them to keep their distance. He placed the reaver on his back and reclined on a nearby tree, not to collapse again :

" … this has gone more than long enough… "; he whispered and faced them :" Summon the houses ! We are going to pay a visit to the High Council !"

Their mouth came open, and once she recovered from the shock Adella yelled :

" Are you crazy ? Kain, if we don't accept them for what they are, they'll never accept us !"

" There's no more time !"; he hissed slowly trough his teeth

" That's interesting to hear from someone who's going to live forever !"; Jasmine joined

" Adella is right. "; Tarian said :" We can't afford war with them… "

" It is too late to back away !"; Kain cut him of :" Assemble the clan… the houses… here. Now !"

" The clans !"; Adella asked shocked :" What do you think we are ! We are not your army ! I won't let you use us as your invading force !"

Kain closed his eyes in exhaustion :

" There is no other choice. "

Adella took a deep breath and stood defiant :

" I won't do it. "

Tarian and Jasmine looked at each other and added :

" Nether will we. "

Kain's teeth glittered between his lips.

" I'm asking you as a friend. "; he said but they still stood un swayed :" Now I'm ordering you as your sire !"; they shivered a little but still didn't brake :" Don't make me force you. "

A spark of his will glittered in their souls making them remember his power over them. Being their maker, his will could be passed onto them and they would have no choice but to obey. Except that he never used that before. Jasmine whispered :

" You wouldn't dare… "

Kain limped closer to them all and his expression was clear enough. It wasn't a trait. He never said anything he didn't mean, but they still hoped in fear that he won't go that far.

" … I will never forgive you for this… "; Adella spoke

His jaw became exposed :

" So be it… "

His power instantly bloomed within them, gripping their desires and replacing them with a need to do his biding. The part of him which he gave them at their rebirth, their dark gift which was the core of their vampire selves now answered to him, and took complete control over them. Before they realized their words were being send in a whisper :

"… come to me Sumnaly… The mother calls… Our sire needs… Gather Zatara… Hear your father House of Tergetti… follow my words… our father bids… we must assemble… We must gather… "

And soon the others emerged out of the woods. At first they didn't understand what was happening but their sires called upon their will and took hold of their spirits. Like a chain reaction the link of obedience passed on from sire to child infecting the older and forcing him to pass it on to younger, until all were bond by one will alone. The Sumnaly tried to resist, Tergetti gave in willingly, and the Zatara were caught by surprise but in the end there was only Kain on that clearing and a 153 copies of his will.

Adella struggled as hard as she could, but this was practically no different than what Vorador did to her. Her mind and soul were overthrown and replaced with something else. The more she fought, the more Kain held her down, and the more her children fought the more she held them down too. She couldn't deny Kain's mighty anger, his iron will and the rage which made her eyes glow with red flames, but still she fought it and hated him for this as much as she hated Vorador. Kain ignored her and any other who objected. Instead he smiled and together with them all shifted in a bat-form once again. A giant black storm of flapping wings was off to the Council chambers in Meridian.

General Madalty reached for a large bump on his head, the efficient knockout he earned this night. It was still aching to touch though its bean more than four hovers since he got it. He stood in a big chamber of round shape. It was well lit with neon lights and filled with rounded desks of other generals and higher officers. Desks were placed on the flour to make concentric circles and viewed from above they appeared like a target. The table of Grand Marshal Daegan and the other regents was closest to the center where he stood retelling his report with great unease. It was selfish of him to hold all his discoveries for him self and the consequences might end catastrophically. Once he was debriefed, Grand Marshal Daegan looked at him with cold eyes, and banged the court-hammer to settle those around :

" Let me see if I understand this, General ; You found a way to utterly disable any vampire, anywhere, but you didn't wait for further orders and went on your own mission to capture and defeat them. Am I right ?"

" … Yes ser. "

" And than four of them, led by… "; he looked at the written report again :" … One for whom you assume was Kain him self, liberated the others, and decimated your men. "

" Yes, ser. "

" So, now they are all running wild again, the artifact was lost and what remains of your men is in the hospital. "; He stood up and shouted :" AND YOU GIVE US HIS MESSIGE THAT HE HAS HAD ENOUGH !"

" That's what he said… ser… "; General Madalty said with a tiny tone

" You are lucky if you are court marshaled for this, General Madalty !"; Grand Marshal Daegan yelled :" If we live to see any more wars you will be the lowest rank in front lines !"

Suddenly the neon lights above flickered and most of them went out. At the same moment all the dour shut with loud bangs and a strange chill overpowered them all.

" What's happening !"; Grand marshal spoke in his intercom

" Something's plugging the ventilation, Ser. All of it !"

But before more answers could be gathered, a demonic pale skin creature jumped in the center of the room. His face was monstrously deformed, prolonging into two huge ears that passed over his long white hair. The ears appeared like they were made out of a couple of long strips of skin molded together. His shoulders grew into short but broad spikes and on his back were two small wing imitations made of longer arch-like bones that bore stretched thin gray leather. His white hair was falling like a mist stream to his hips ending in a small band and a little tail, right next to a red half cloak with a white symbol he always bore. The soul reaver blazed even on his back, but its light didn't devour the fresh dark in the slightest.

Kain looked at General Madalty who fell on the flour when he jumped next to him.

" Always so eager to find a scapegoat… "; He turned to the Grand Marshal and his regents :" I assume you know who I am. "

They all drew weapons at him, but a thousand silent growls from the surrounding shadows froze them in fear. Vampires. The whole room was crawling with vampires. They were cowering walls doors and desks, completely eliminating any possibility of defense against them. Those closes to humans swiftly disarmed them giving them malignant smiles filled with sharp teeth, and than backed away, but no more than couple of paces.

" Surely you remember your former captain Adella, now a matriarch of the Sumnaly, "; he pointed her out :" the Tergetti, led by my son Tarian and last but not least the Zatara, led by my daughter Jasmine. "; Kain gestured towards them as well

Three vampires were closest to the desk of Regents and the Grand Marshal and all three violently hissed with their eyes glittering with blood-red anger. Adella barely contained the desire to tear these humans apart. She constantly tried to tell her self that it's Kain's desire and not her own, but it was still overwhelming her, and she knew she won't be able to stop her self when Kain commands the strike. She couldn't reach Tarian and Jasmine in her thoughts nor any other including Kain, but for some reason she knew that he could hear her and she could only curse him for doing this to her.

" Ser… are you there ?"; The intercom sounded, but Tarian used it instead

" Later !"; and smashed it with his fist

Kain was ignoring Adella and the others who must have bean in the same position. He stood strong and un-swayed without a trace of any wound he so recently had, but it must have bean an illusion again to hide injuries before human's sights.

" Let's make this as quick as possible ; "; Kain started :" You don't like me, and I don't like you, but for some sick twist of faith we are forced to share the same world. "; he turned and started pacing :" A small eternity echoes with screams of our futile efforts… The Sarafan, my Empire, Moebiusse's hunters, my conquests, dawn bringers, Desmond's trickery… So much pain. "

" What do you want ?"; Grand marshal Daegan asked most bravely, provoked by his hateful tone

Kain smiled :

" We were doomed from the start to bathe the earth with blood, constantly blind to the real truth ; Vampires and humans can't exist without each other !"

A chaotic babble of silent words emanated around humans until one Regent, Andreas spoke so everyone could hear him :

" That's a lie ! We don't need your kind at all !"

The humans went silent at the loud hissing of vampires around as their eyes flashed with flaming blood. Adella felt that Kain was insulted as if it was her self and now all she desired was to rip this fool's tongue out, but something still held her back. Kain continued seriously :

" I have no use for lies ! I'm disgusted by them. There's nothing duller in the whole world. But the truth ! There's a sharp thing ! It's painful, wicked and it draws blood. Only a fool has a need to lie. "

Grand Marshal was watching him with cold anger and a brave gaze that was saying something like "you won't see the last of us" :

" Even if you kill us now, the NUC won't fall apart. They will hunt you down until you are all extinct. "

" Precisely !"; Kain tossed :" And that is what I want ; One coin, two sides and your toss here and now ! Ether we will make war, ether we will make peace !"

An even louder chaos bubbled amongst humans so strong that the Grand Marshal Daegan had to start banging his hammer to settle it down, like this was still a regular meeting. Once they quieted, Kain added :

" Think carefully, my lords. An offer like this doesn't come every night. "

" You speak of war and peace when you have us cornered. "; Grand Marshal said :" Do you expect us to get scared and comply ? NUC outguns you in every way, even if something happens to us. Our ranks number hundreds of thousands, while you all can fit in this one room. We have weapons and technologies from a simple pulse blaster to a combat cruiser in the outer atmosphere. The way I see it, you are sweating !"

" I don't speak of war and peace !"; Kain answered in a strong tone :" I speak of choices. If its war you won't I'll give it to you, and you will be its first victims. Chaos in your over bragged NUC will give us time to multiply, and at this point you should remember that your ancestors called us the undead plague. And as for your big scary combat cruisers in the sky, sticks and stones will serve who ever wields them, be it a hand or a claw. "

" Still, we have the art of war on our side, "; Regent Helena cut in :" strategy, history,… "

" I am HISTORY !"; Kain shouted :" I was waging wars before the creator even conceived you all ! Do not insult me with your simplicity !"; and than he grew cold and darker :" It would be a war of all wars, my lords. With no rest, truce or end until one side is wiped out. Our screams shall be every child's lullaby while our pain scorches the sky, and only when one soul remains alone on dead naked ground, only than will there be peace and time to cry for missed chances. "

The humans looked at each other in wonder, confused and puzzled. Even the vampires, deep down under their spiritual shackles had to gaze in distrust and amazement. Finally, Grand marshal Daegan broke the silence :

" We'll need time to think about it. "

A sour smile and a mocking laughter mixed with grief passed over Kain's face. One couldn't tell if he was going to laugh or to cry :

" I have had enough !"; he said :" There's no more patience within me ! You want time ? Here ; and I'm being more than generous !"

He razed his three fingered claw where everyone could see it and clenched it in a fist. The red thumb separated from it and stood straight out, glittering on the scarce light :

"… One… "; Kain said.

An explosion of commotion and fear struck the humans but they remained sitting on their places. One other Regent Noctallion managed to speak :

" You can't ask us to make this kind of a decision when you feel like it !"

" I just did… "; Kain spoke calmly, and his middle finger got separated from the fist :"… Two… "

" Do… do you actually think you'll be able to leave when you're done with us !"; Regent Andreas asked at the edge of loosing control

" We were able to get in. "; the fist became an opened palm :" Last chance. "

Kain's grim voice echoed the silent chamber as all stilled waiting the next move. Adella cried within her self for she finally broke and mowed for the kill. Nothing stood between her and the massacre any more. Almost simultaneously, all vampires opened their huge jaws in a roar that shook the foundations of the entire building and many of them found them selves flying trough the air towards the helpless meet before them.

" ALL RIGHT !"

Instantly as they started the vampires stopped, and slowly backed away where they stood before. Kain approached the desk of Grand Marshal and the shacking Regents awaiting their next act. Grand Marshal Daegan looked at the faces of Regents around him and gain nodding as an answer.

" We shall have peace… "; at the sound of those words Adella sighed with relief, but the rest frightened her again :" …when you deliver us the murderer of our Regent Sandra. "

Kain smiled, and tossed a large bundle of cloth on the desk before them. Something was wrapped in a big red cloak. After a moment, Grand Marshal Daegan opened it and took two parts of a large broken sword. It was the bonesword, now split in two by the reaver's might.

" A vampire named Vorador… "; Kain had to continue louder to be heard trough their amazement :" … killed your Regent. "

" That's not possible. "

Kain grudged :

" His cape and sword are the proof. "

" Let's say that it was Vorador…"; Regent Andreas started :" What did you do with him ?"

" I've dealt with him... and his fate is far more terrible than you can ever imagine, I promise you. "; The humans looked at each other in disbelief and Kain continued :" I apologize for stealing your vengeance along the way, but only I was able to handle him. Keep his artifacts as a token of my word. "

If it was truth, Kain was indeed the only one who could have dealt with him, and it seemed most illogical to pin the murder of a Regent on someone who was dead for the past three thousand years. Though it appeared insufficient these artifacts and Kain's word about "a fate more terrible than you can ever imagine" made Grand Marshal Daegan smile inside of him. The length Kain passed to achieve this was telling that it meant much to him, and such a thing could be used during negotiations.

" Very well. "; Grand Marshal said :" We'll settle with that. "

" We desire a contract, "; Kain said :" a peace treaty, signed and verified in at least two copies. "

" A standard peace contract should do. "

The vampires backed away on one side of the room while Kain and the Regents entered a discussion of the terms of this new peace. Also the doors became opened and the concerned soldiers barged in, only to be sent away while the negotiations are done. Confused and scared, they left but they raze a general alert and monitored the room with all they had. Kain and the human lords in turn would add a condition and discussed it amongst them until it was accepted by both sides, and finally after a hover of debating, they had fully assembled terms of the new peace. Kain requested that it should be named " The Leiman contract ", in the honor of the late General and Adella's friend. The full contract had 56 articles, 28 for humans and 28 for vampires. It allowed the vampires to hunt but restrictedly and seldom. They couldn't make new vampires without the approval of humans, and also since they gave them the freedom to feed, the vampires had to give their aid whenever it's asked for. One vampire was to enter the High Council as a member with limited access until such time when the humans would see fit to grant them more influence in their bureaucracy. The servants of the Sumnaly were also included, and became a necessity in all three houses and the humans were forbidden to form or support any movement against the vampires, like some new form of sarafan or any other. Also this contract was to be kept a secret in the human world and only those with level five or grater level of access would know about it. If one would brake the terms of this contract, be they human or a vampire, both were obligated to trial and prosecute together. Many more terms involved exposure, and other limitations, but in the end, both sides were satisfied.

An almost amusing thing happened during signing. The human lords signed first and than Kain and his three offspring. In fact Kain couldn't hold the smooth slippery pen damped with human's sweat. Instead he broke it spilling the ink on his palm and dipping his claw tip in it, he used it to place his signature, an image from his red half cape and " Kain lord of Coorhagen " in the extension. Adella, Tarian and than Jasmine signed on their own, partially released from Kain's hold to be able to do it by them selves, but they still couldn't brake the chain of command on the others. And finally, after thousands of long years, two parchments of fresh peace stood complete on a desk before them.

" At last, that settles it. "; Kain said relieved

" After all this time, we finally made this. "; Grand Marshal Daegan sighed :" Who would have thought ?"

" Do not mourn for the end of our battles, my lord. I don't. "; Kain spoke, and added in a loud tone :" I intend to see everything written here, honored. Those that don't shall have to deal with me. "

" That goes for me too. "; Grand Marshal added with his strong eyes fixed on vampires around.

Kain took one copy of the contract with him, amazed at the fact of how this simple peace of paper was an answer to all the long eons. He sighed and rolled it in a scroll :

" Now, if you'll excuse us, we should be going. You'll receive our ambassador tomorrow night. "

" I'll send word to clear the way for you. "

Kain and Daegan slowly shook hands and than the vampires paced out of the chamber. The building stood in the center of Meridian but considering it was four AM, there was no one to see them depart. Once outside, Kain disappeared and the others went their own way except three of them. Adella, Tarian and Jasmine were angry and hurt, despite the reasons Kain might have had, or his previous accomplishment. They dispatched their progeny home, and went to find him at the pillars to give him a peace of their mind. They sensed he was there waiting for them and in bat-form they swiftly found their way to his presence. They landed on a marble surface of the edifice close to some chests next to Kain who was reclining on a pillar of balance. Adella started in a furious tone :

" Who gives you the right to… "

As they saw him, their eyes extended and their mouth opened in a shock. He was almost completely cowered in some kind of liquid brown ooze that was coursing over his skin and radiated in his heart beets. He appeared exhausted and sick, taking heavy breaths, but he still stood in front of three wooden trunks placed on the marble flour.

" What's happening to you ?"; Adella asked almost forgetting why she came here

" I'll have to go away now. "; he said trough a sigh

" For how long ?"; Jasmine spoke

" It… grows longer as one grows older. "

" Years ?... Centuries !"

" I don't know. "; Kain said :" I won't justify my actions… I did what I had to do the… best way I could. What ever the future holds you'll… have to face it on your own. I know… you won't forgive for the defilement… I caused but at least you won't be alone… in the world of enemies. "

At the move of his claw, the chests clicked open and hovered before their feet. Inside their sateen padding was ancient weapons, that seemed as old as Kain him self.

" Made by the Serolly, the finest blacksmiths in all the history. "

Jasmine took out a pair of large axes

" Havoc and Malice… "; Kain named them :" In my youth it took me nothing but them to stand… against an entire army, and I foresee you'll do even grater deeds… "

Tarian reached in and presented a sword that caught flame at his will

" The flame-sword combined with your unique… powers shall make you undefeatable. "

And Adella razed a large mace that was surprisingly light considering its size.

" This spiked mace shall brake trough stone, metal and wood,… but it will only stun your enemies. A most humane weapon, for a most humane vampire. "

They looked at their new gifts with great satisfaction, but as they gazed back at their sire they all grew sad even though they still bore grudge against him. The brown mud shrouded his skin, making only his eyes and mouth free. It flew over him in many tiny currents, covering even his clothing, and it didn't drip on the ground, not even from his claw tips. Kain managed to pace closer to Tarian :

" Tarian, my last gift concerns you. "; he continued in a thought rather than word so the dialog remained private :" You are in love with Adella. "

The Tergetti lord grew surprised but spoke none the less :

" Is that wrong ?"

" It is one more weakness… But weakness is not necessarily a bad thing. I am proud that you managed to hide it so well. Even from me. "

Tarian bowed his head in sadness :

" Thank you… sire. "

" Do not cry for your fate, my child. There might be a way yet. An old friend revealed something new to me… "

The two continued their silent discussion hidden from Adella and Jasmine and finally Tarian smiled. He approached Adella and took her hands :

" There's something I have to tell you… When Vorador did… that to us, I didn't fight him as much as I could. "

Adella was at first confused, and than she bowed her head in a warm motherly smile :

" I tell my self the same thing. If only I could have fought stronger… But there was nothing… "

" No, it's not that. "; her eyes faced him again :" I didn't want to fight it, because… it gave me a chance to be near you the way I've always dreamed of. "

Adella grew confused trying to hide her shock. This must mean something else. Yes, she misunderstood him but than he continued :

" … and than when he kissed you, I… I was furious, because no one but me should kiss these lips. "

Adella couldn't believe it. It was too unreal. Kain must be making him say these things. Or he got a blow to the head, or something. But than she remembered how he got free of the bride practically on his own. For a moment she remembered all those times when he was there for her and aided her in a most kind and gentle manner, and it was than that she knew he spoke truth. She instantly felt mighty stupid for not realizing it sooner.

" I love you, Adella. "; He said :" I love you more than I can say. "

" Oh, Tarian… "; she touched his face :"… But… But we are vampires… We can't… I… oh, I'm so… "

There was something in the kiss that followed. Something spiritual and magical that made the night sweeter and the pillars whiter. Not even Kain knew what happened. Perhaps a few screws in the curse got loosened, but what ever it was, their blood was boiling with passion and desires, an aroma obvious even to the observers. It lasted for a long time before they separated and gazed with joy into each others eyes.

" Will you be my bride, Adella ? My angel of the night ?"

His words made her heart beet like it was alive again and than she knew that she fell for him. She fell in love with him up to her long pointy ears. It was simply impossible that Kain was deluding them with his charms. Nothing like that could ever be faked. Long fangs glittered on the moonlight nestled within her happy smile and she spoke :

" Yes, Tarian… Yes, I will !... But if you ever call me "Bride" again… "

" Come forth, my children. "; Kain invited them closer :" In this clear night, under Lord Moon and his sisters, Stars, you have bean drawn by joined beatings of your two hearts. Your hearts that were summoned to the shadow of great pillars and now I call upon you to say what has not yet bean said. Speak your soul's desire and flame, truth and miracle ;

My son Tarian, lord of Tergetti, will you gave up your last drop of blood for Adella, will you share with her burdens and joys, and take care of her from now on, in this life and the next ?"

He looked upon her and smiled :

" I shall. I promise. "

" My daughter Adella, mistress of Sumnaly, will you gave up your last drop of blood for Tarian, will you share with him burdens and joys, and take care of him from now on, in this life and the next ?"

She looked at him and smiled :

" I shall. I promise. "

Kain took their arms and cut their wrists giving them to each other :

" Drink. "

Adella placed her lips upon Tarian's opened veins and he upon hers and they drew deeply and drank the blood within while Kain completed the ceremony :

" Than from this moment on, you are joined. Two halves of a single whole and one can not dwell without the other. You have your sire's blessing. "

Two vampires kissed with great delight and Jasmine came and hugged them, smiling :

" Congratulations both of you… this is becoming quite a fairytale ! Where did you get that ritual… "

Kain was gone. As if the night swallowed him, he utterly disappeared, leaving them on their own. He was just a memory from now on, or perhaps a dream which they once had and remembered. It felt strange knowing that he will no longer be there to aid them, punish them and teach them… knowing that they no longer have their father. The three vampires turned and went away into the night.

High on the edge of the Abyss, the deepest blue tomb in Nosgoth, the figure of Vorador stood and gazed into its murky depths. The water above was poring into a giant dark hole that housed remains of all those unfortunate enough to end there. Steep sharp round cliff of a small palisade was linked to the shore by a rope bridge, which a dark figure cowered in brown slime was threading. The soul reaver was on Kain's back as he dragged him self to Vorador's presence. Vorador gazed at the night and sighed almost sadly :

" Holding back the transformation can be most unpleasant. "

Kain finally crossed the rope bridge and stepped closer to him :

" And that was why you chose to strike me now… You were right about Tarian and Adella… Just when I taught life had no surprises left to offer… "

" We are old, Kain… Too old to mix with the young any more. That's why gods and mortals keep their distance. "

Vorador looked at him and sighed again as Kain approached asking :

" Why didn't you ever used the ring on me ?"

" Come now, Kain. You don't expect me to show all of my cards ?"

The green vampire smiled, kneeling at the edge and stretching his wings high in the air. His eyes were fixed on distant stars as the deep water splashed beneath him. Kain slowly stood behind his back :

" Are you sure about this ?"

Vorador smiled :

" It would be… more than honor. "

Kain's claws slowly came to Vorador's wrists and gently but strongly grabbed bones that stretched from them and supported his wings. His claw tips sank into the skin, making the blood flow over green leather and suddenly a crushing sound was heard. Kain ripped the bones out of Vorador's wings making him scream in pain. The lightning cracked trough the clear night and Vorador collapsed on the ground shacking. His blood cowered bones were hanging in Kain's claws and the skin of his wings, still connected to his arms now helplessly dragged on the ground before him.

" Thank you "; Vorador said to him :" for being my enemy. "

" Thank you for showing me my enemy. "

Suddenly and unexpectedly, Kain kicked him over the edge and Vorador's green body fled into the dark abyss. He laughed as he fell, that laughter he had in his few triumphs, and even when he stroke the surface of the water, he still laughed and burned like a green torch in the blue darkness. Kain watched as his flames sunk away into the depths and slowly faded to a spark beneath a ring of white foam. Finally it too burned out. He stood there until the last bubble broke the surface, and than he lifted the soul reaver closer to his face :

" Now it's just the two of us, Raziel… "

The reaver didn't respond. It just hummed with its powers and flashed with energies that didn't dent the darkness in the slightest. The only pyre thing in Nosgoth and it was death's blade it self. Kain smiled :

" Fine. Be that way. "

He placed it on his back and managed to planershift to high peeks of mountain Atekna the Rochheart, whose sharp tips tore clouds above like giant daggers. There he found a darkest cave already filled with Banshees, hunters and other malignant spirits, summoned by his magic to guard ; disgusting failed spirits with no mind and no purpose but the one for which he summoned them for. And upon the entrance he carved in stone the following words in several languages, including the blood script :

" _Welcome stranger, to the house of three sleeping deaths. Two of those, slumber in shade and the third will claim you for its own. Welcome amongst the damned, guardian of my cradle. "_

Within the depths of the cave, he climbed to a darkest corner of the ceiling and crouched with the reaver gripped in his palms, placing its blade between his legs and knees :

" Good night… Raziel… "

The brown crisp closed over him and formed a giant cocoon that stood there from then on…

**Finalization :**

_In the years that followed, three vampire houses grew ever closer with humans. Since Adella and Tarian were preoccupied with each other, it was Jasmine who stepped forth as a member of the human High Council. The two sires seemed wildly in love, but they had their responsibilities too which they didn't ignore. They've discovered not only that the ritual could be performed on others as well, but also that it allowed them to experience love of the body the way mortals do. But it still held a minor problem, for every time they would make love, their dark gifts would chaotically switch owner, which was most annoying. The curse still retained their sterility, and except for their houses, they never had any children of their own…_

_Jasmine held a cardinal role in the relationship between the two species. In the beginning she was closely monitored, even placed under a force field protection and forced to leave Havoc and Malice on the entrance, but after a few years, she managed to gain enough trust to have these things removed. Her influence in the Council grew over time but she asked that they do not promote her beyond the status of an equal member with her right of voice. Her words and advices were well heard and she helped build a better future for all. Eventually she fell in love with a surprisingly young high ranking General Talebon, and he eventually fell in love with her ( once he was sure she wasn't going to eat him ). Together they've asked for permission that she takes him as a member of her house. It was denied at first but after a couple of mounts they've managed to gain the approval. _

_Eventually their sire awakened after 650 years of hibernation but they rarely saw him from then on. Those small things on his back grew into large bat wings, making him seem like a gargoyle. But as far as he was concerned, they were adults now, and didn't need his guidance any more. The last thing he did was to instruct Adella in the secrets of Naryah and than he mysteriously disappeared. Some said that he buried him self somewhere, the others thought he even jumped into the abyss him self, but he actually completely passed over into Naryah and dwelled amongst its flows and creators dreams as a ruler of the root of the world. Together with the mighty soul reaver they've became a power of the other side and made their home there from than on._

Lazaruss : _That concludes my Path of redemption Trilogy. I doubt that I will make a sequel, and if I do it won't be any time soon because I have a really difficult school year ahead. Good night… until the next fruit of imagination._


End file.
